Changes
by rmec
Summary: Harry faces some changes he never expected this is a slash story and has a few bits from percy jackson books as well
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry had a feeling of nothingness as his regained his consciousness. He couldn't feel any part of his body or whatever was surrounding him. He couldn't even panic as he wanted to his mind was completely relaxed. He heard a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once say to him "You are not supposed to be here, how did you get in?" Harry wondered how he could answer if he couldn't even feel his mouth but the voice said "I can hear you just fine if you think what you want to say.

However this place is not for you, the purity of your essence is calming and healing those who damned and meant to be here for all eternity in pain. I do not like it. They do not deserve a reprieve. This is where the worst of humanity ends up so I ask again how did you get here?" harry didn't particularly care how he got where ever he was. He could not remember a time since he had felt this peaceful and calm. It was like he had taken a drug that stamped out all emotion and pain. He did not want to feel the pain he left behind. He had been drowning in it for too long.

From the moment his parents were killed when he was one, happiness for him was out of reach. Emotional and physical pain became his best friends and loneliness his companion he had been raised a weapon for the masses to get rid of the darkness that threatened the rest of humanity. The rest of the world believed that sacrificing him was worth the price he had to pay so that everyone else could be happy. There was no way he was going to give up his peace now that he was away from them. He would fight tooth and nail... Well whatever he had to fight to keep from being sent back. So he answered "I don't know and I don't care I'm not going back."

Harry could hear the fury in the voice's words. "Do you have any idea who I am? You do not want to piss me off boy. You are going back; you cannot stay in the underworld you managed to cease the punishment the souls here are meant to be receiving for their choices in life" Harry felt himself being pulled from wherever he was into a large room that seemed like it was inside a castle the walls were high and looked more cave like than normal walls. A huge throne was directly in front of him made out of bones and skulls that seemed to still have some of the flesh on them. He felt nauseated at the sight. On the throne sat a man that to Harry looked like he would be at home on stage performing rock songs. He was dressed in black leather had long dark hair that looked as if it was alive. The man's eyes were completely black, they were a bit unnerving. The most noticeable thing about him was the black aura that surrounded him. Now Harry was no aura reader but this man's aura seemed to speak to him about unimaginable pain.

Looking down at himself Harry noticed he was corporeal again. He frowned and said in an irritated voice "What did you go and do that for? I did not ask you to move me or undo whatever it was that was giving me peace. Is it too much to ask for just to be allowed some peace?" By his last sentence Harry was shouting and not caring about whoever this man was. The man's fury showed on his face as he spoke "You will respect me boy! I am the lord of this world and I can make things difficult for you if I wish it." Harry laughed and said "Respect is earned, not demanded, if you had just asked nicely instead of yanking me from my peace, there would be no need for me to be upset." It occurred to Harry that that he was in the place where all evil souls go. He wondered what it was he had done to even be sent here. Especially after all his sacrifices and everything he had had to endure he had expected to see his parents when he died only in a much different place than this dark cave in the underworld. Did he deserve to be here? Maybe he did maybe he done something really awful without knowing it and thus showed no remorse and ended up here. But if that was the case then … His musings were interrupted by the man on the throne completely ignoring Harry's outburst, he knew he would need the boy's co-operation if things were to get back to normal. If the boy became stubborn he could refuse to leave and death could stop literally. "I can tell you are just as confused as I am on this matter, we will have to look at what happened in your last moments before you died. Then we can get you where you are supposed to be."

The man stood up from his throne and waved his hand at a mirror harry had not noticed. It looked like the mirror of erased that he had seen in his first year at Hogwarts, only the colour was different it looked like it was created out of the shadows. Smoke swirled inside the mirror and the man told Harry touch the glass and keep his hand there. Harry was a bit sceptical "What will it do to me?" The man answered in an annoyed voice "It will show your last moments and I can figure out what went wrong and undo it so you can go back to your peace where it is welcomed" Not wanting to push his luck any further by annoying the being that punished evil doers, Harry slowly walked over to the mirror and placed his hand on it.

The smoke cleared. He saw himself in the forbidden forest with Dumbledore. The man had betrayed him. He had found a book on black magic bindings. The magic would bind two enemies together under the control of the one who performed it. He would then kill Harry and the dark lord would die as well. The magic only needed one of the pair to agree to it and Dumbledore was going to make Harry do it. He was going to bind him to the dark lord. Dumbledore had tortured Harry to get him to agree but Harry refused that was when Dumbledore brought out a muggle child he had kidnapped as a last resort to convince Harry. He knew Harry would never allow an innocent to be tortured, he was right Harry gave in to protect the child.

What Dumbledore did not count on was the connection Harry had to Voldemort to come into play. Harry was a hocrux, as soon as the ritual was complete he hit Harry with the avada kedavra spell killing him. Harry watched as his essence left his body, it was a blinding pure white that Dumbledore and Snape had to cover their eyes or risk being blinded. When it had cleared his body got up on its own with a smirk at Dumbledore and said before disappearing "I never really thought you would fall for it. I mean killing you precious boy who lived. I couldn't do it myself and if it had come down to it I could never have defeated him. His power sings, so much magic in one being. The entire world's magic at his fingertips now mine. Did you know he was the heir of magic? I suppose not or you would not have been so quick to kill him. Now I control his magic and have new body of my own, I suppose I should remember my manners, thank you professor Dumbledore" Dumbledore looked on in horror as Harry now Voldemort disappeared in a flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry let go of the mirror and said "Well that was sure entertaining" It didn't feel like it had happened to him. He couldn't remember it, he must have somehow suppressed it. He felt detached from it. "What should I call you anyway? I can't keep on referring to you as that man" The man looked beyond furious. Harry could sense the fury was not directed at him but someone else "Hey if you manage to sort whatever this is out can I get to see Dumbledore get what's coming to him? The man did kill me after all."

"I am Lord Hades and that is what you may call me. Looks like you and me have some unfinished business to attend to. The book that the spell came from is mine and I want it back. I will undo the bond cast upon you and return you to your body…" Harry stopped him "No way! I am not sharing a body with that disgusting thing, it was bad enough that he was in my head for most of my life and I do not want my body back after he has been in it. He stinks. I don't think he ever washed ever since he got his body back." Despite his fury Hade's lips turned up in an almost smile before he checked himself. He figured he was spending too much time with the dead and it was not doing anything for his sense of humour. "Okay you will get a new body but it will mean you will not be able to remain in your world you will have to go to another as you would have to be born again a second time.

You will remember everything from your past life. The only thing you have to do is go back to reclaim your magic and get my book back before I send you to your new world. I cannot leave such power in the hands of such evil I do not need my backlog to get any bigger." Harry narrowed his eyes at the offer and said "New body? Born a second time? What's the catch? If you are going to turn me into something that would freak me out I will refuse here and now." Hades laughed and said "You are not as stupid as you look. It's true I was going to have Karma turn you into a dung beetle when I was done with you. You are a pain in my backside and you have caused me more trouble than you are worth. Get me my book and reclaim your magic and I will place you with those will love and cherish you without any tricks, betray me and I will make you relive your life over and over with each one getting worse till my back log is sorted."

Harry gulped and said "I want an oath that you will not betray me either" "You have some serious trust issues kid, fine I swear by the river Styx to keep to my word as I have said it to you. No tricks." There was a rumble of thunder, making the words seem ominous Harry nodded then felt himself move upwards as Hades said "You will arrive in Voldemort hideout just reach out your hand and I will transfer your magic to you he will not survive it, then go to Dumbledore's office take my book and bring him to me I will teach the both of them to tamper with things that have consequences of stopping death and punishment.

Harry appeared right in front of Voldemort who was in his old body. Voldemort looked at Harry in shock and said "Potter? How? You're dead!" Harry raised an eyebrow at the dark lord and said "Am I? I must have not got the memo." Harry had a lopsided smile on his face as he spoke. It was a little unnerving looking at the face he had seen in the mirror all his life. The room was full of death eaters, it looked like he had interrupted a meeting. Voldemort brought his attention back to him as he yelled "Why won't you die?" Harry smirked as he raised his hand towards Voldemort and he felt his magic returning to him. "You are not the heir of magic Tom, I am. It's my magic and it will only be used by me." Then as an afterthought he said "Oh Lord Hades could you return him to his own body? I would like to leave those who actually did care for me some closure when I leave." Harry watched as Voldemort dark essence leave his body as he was pulled down to the underworld then turned to the death eaters who seemed too shocked to move. Hade's voice said in his mind "just remove their magic and leave them there the aurors will deal with them later. Harry used his aura to feel the magic in the air and found what felt like a string it was attached to all the death eaters not just the ones in the room but others out there in the world. He yanked at the thread and it began to become undone. He dispersed the magic into the air and set it free. The death eaters screamed in agony as they lost their magic At the side of the room Harry saw some of his school mates. Seven Slytherins, a Hufflepuff and two Gryffindors, Draco was in the front and it seemed they were waiting to be branded. He was confused however by the relief on Draco's face. He didn't seem to care as watched his father writhing in agony on the floor. He got up and walked over to Harry and said "Thanks scarhead although it doesn't seem appropriate now as you don't have the scar anymore." Harry reached up to his fore head to feel for the scar that had been a part of his life for so long, it was not there. He didn't answer Draco instead reached for his magic and enveloped himself and the rest of the students who were there unmarked including his old body and shifted them to Hogwarts. If any of them had been willing to be marked they would have lost their magic too. Harry knew that Hades would not leave them otherwise.

He left the students in the great hall and as he was about to leave Draco tried to stop him "Potter wait! …" Harry just turned to Draco and said " Don't worry you won't get blamed for my death, the one who killed me will get the blame, just make sure my god father gets to bury me and gets some closure that's all I ask." He disappeared to find Dumbledore and the book after that.

He found Dumbledore in his office pacing talking to himself. "You know speaking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Dumbledore spun so fast Harry was sure he must have got whiplash. "H H Harry?" Harry didn't even grace him with an answer "Where's the book Dumblefuck? The owner wants it back and trust me when I say you do not want to piss him off." Dumbledore had yet to get over the shock of seeing Harry looking very much alive. "How?" was all Dumbledore could say. Harry already at the end of his patience accioed the book. He did not want to be in Dumbledore's presence any more than he already was. The book came out of a drawer behind Dumbledore hitting him in the back of his head knocking him down to the floor and hitting his head on the desk corner on his way down. Harry caught the book then grabbed Dumbledore's arm and said "Lord Hades mission accomplished" he was then shifted back to the underworld in the throne room in front of Hades. Voldemort was already there looking terrified and pathetic. Harry could see why. When he had left Hades had looked almost normal despite the aura but now he seemed to be wearing a cloak of darkness and a crown that radiated fear and pain. Harry was immune but the other two were not. He then opened an entryway in the wall and tossed both Dumbledore and Voldemort inside before turning back to Harry with a grin on his face that made Harry feel a little bit afraid.. ok Harry felt a lot afraid and said " Please refrain from smiling in my presence you are frightening me." Hades laughed and said "You show no fear in my anger and yet my good mood frightens you?" Harry gave him a look that said 'well yeah' "Are you kidding me? That look on your face is not something I want directed at me it frightens me to no end. At least when you were angry I knew what it was about and what to expect from you." Hades did not remove the smile from his face making Harry worry further "Instead of being frightened you should be honoured the only other person to see me smile is my wife Persephone."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Don't worry Harry I cannot harm you do not belong here however since it was not your time to die you will get another life. There is one other thing as well before you go. In Hades hands three items appeared two of them were very familiar to Harry, Dumbledore's wand and his father's invisibility cloak the third item was a small rock. "These items are yours, they were meant to find their way to you they are the deathly hallows. They make you the master of death. It does not mean that you have dominion over the dead it just means that you have gained immortal life. You and whoever is destined to be with you will not be touched by death until you are ready to move on but only after you have lived and then the hallows will move on to the next master of death. If you never wish to die then you will be the last master of death." The hallows flew from his hands and were absorbed into Harry. The next thing Harry knew was the nothingness from before and then darkness.

The next time Harry opened his eyes he was lying down. His first sight was the sky. It was such a brilliant blue he gasped as he tried to get his eyes adjusted to the bright light after the dark of the underworld. A voice in his head whispered "Oh Harry I forgot do you still wish to see old Dumblefuck and moldy pants get their penance? Harry could almost hear the screaming of torture in the background and decided, no he didn't want to see it. His own torture from those two was enough to last till the end of time he did not need a reminder of it. "No thank you, I trust you have everything under control I want nothing to do with them ever again." "Before I go Harry I will send you a gift although you will not get it for quite some time but you will know when you get it. Call it a little thank you from me and I know how skittish you are so I will reassure you it is not something that requires payment seeing as it belongs to you anyway, have a good life and if you end up back down here you will be in big trouble I do not need the extra work." Harry felt the connection break and he was alone once more.

Harry's musings transferred from the odd conversation to taking stock of himself and his surroundings. First He obviously felt much smaller than he was before, then he remembered Hades telling him he would have a new body. He lifted himself up into a sitting position and realised he was the size of a one year old. The way Hades had spoken he had expected to be a new born baby but he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He tried to get up but his legs could not support him and he fell back down on his bottom. Looking around he noticed he was in a forest and the trees were huge. Not too far away was a stream flowing by slowly it didn't look deep. He could see the bottom of it. He figured this was Hades way of getting back at him leaving him unable to walk and on his own in the middle of a forest. He was at least glad to find he was human and not a dung beetle like he had been threatened. He decided to test his magic. He saw a little rock beside him and picked it up. Concentrating on feeling his magical core he willed the rock to change shape. The rock immediately changed into a small brown stuffed bear half his size. Well at least he still had his magic.

When he performed the small bit of magic it opened up his senses. They were sharper and he seemed to feel the land around him as well. He could sense the animals inside it. It wasn't just the animals but the trees as well. Knowing he could not walk Harry went on all fours and crawled toward the stream. He was thirsty. He stopped at his reflection just as he was about to drink the water. His reflection showed a baby's face that reflected innocence that came with that age, but that wasn't what made him pause, what made him pause were the tiny pointy ears he could see instead the roundness he had expected. He stared at his reflection in shock as he registered in his mind his new species. He was an elf, no not an elf a baby elf. His hair was just as unruly as before and his wide emerald eyes seemed too big for the tiny face that still held similarities from his former life. Looks likes Hades got the last laugh on this one. He could easily picture him laughing for not specifying that he wanted to stay human. He decided it didn't matter he would get used to it. He was kind of glad that Hades hadn't changed him too much. Of course he now had the ethereal glow of the elves giving him an unearthly look.

After he had drunk enough water he knew he would have to find somewhere safe to sleep. Just because he had not seen anything threatening did not mean there was nothing out there. He noticed that one of the trees had roots sticking out of the ground forming a sort of hollow cave big enough to let him in. He used his magic to sense inside the hole to see if there was something else inside but it was empty and so he decided he would shelter there till he figured out what to do next.

So grabbing a few more rocks Harry crawled into his temporary home and began to transfigure them into bits of furniture he would need, basically a small bed and blankets a little couch and a carpet. It felt homely when he was done then curled up on the bed and went to sleep.

Harry slept the rest of the day and all night, when he woke up in the morning the sun was just beginning to rise in the sky and he peeked outside. He was going to have to do something about food. The crawling was getting annoying. Surely Hades did not have to leave him at this stage. There was a bush not too far away from his little cave with berries on it. Harry transfigured another rock into a basket and levitated it to the bush not wanting to crawl all the way there. He did not want to scrape his knees getting to it. Using his magic he plucked the berries and levitated the basket back to him. He had the berries for breakfast and was contemplating what to do about his situation when he heard a gasp which brought him out of his reverie. There standing by the stream was a tall man with stormy grey eyes and long black hair braided all the way down to the small of his back. There was a bow settled across his body and arrows in a quiver on his back. His pointy ears showing his heritage Harry knew the man to be an elf.

Harry was not sure what to do. He just sat there his mouth covered with stains from the berries he had been eating. Who knew eating could be such a chore when you were a baby. His heart was beating faster than normal. He did not know if he should be afraid of being harmed or accepting of the elf who did not seem to radiate any hostility towards him. The elf walked toward him slowly as if he was trying to coax a frightened animal to trust him, then knelt down when he was close so he was not standing over Harry. Harry could tell he was trying not to frighten him but that did not mean he would just trust him. Then he spoke. His voice sounded musical to Harry's ears and for a moment he was taken in by it "Hello little one, how did you end up out here?" Harry realised he was not sure what he was going to tell other people when he met them. He just figured he would deal with it when the time came. When the elf reached out to pick him up Harry panicked and he released a shield that completely covered him leaving the elf unable to touch him.

The elf was shocked at the display of magic and the ease Harry seemed to wield it. "I will not hurt you little one but you cannot stay here on your own there are dangers out here." Despite his misgivings Harry could tell that the elf was saddened by his lack of trust and that he really did not mean him any harm. Deciding to take a leap of faith Harry let down his shield. The smile the elf gave after Harry let down the shield was blinding Harry blinked and thought 'geez warn a guy won't you? I could have gone blind with you beaming all over the place.' The elf picked him up and said "My name is Glorfindel, what's your name little one?" Harry wanted to completely break ties with his old life and replied "I don't have one" He had not spoken out loud since he had changed and his own voice shocked him. Then he thought 'wait can babies talk? Maybe elfish babies could after this entire guy doesn't seem to be shocked by it so maybe it's normal.

Glorfindel carried Harry towards a horse that had been left a little distance away from where Harry had been all the while talking to him trying to get him to open up about how he ended up in the forest alone. "Where's your mummy and daddy little one?" Harry decided not make stuff up. He was pretty sure if he could sense the elf's intentions then the elf would know if he was lying. So he told the truth "they are dead" Glorfindel stopped at those words and looked at Harry with a look Harry had seen many times. He did not let the look of pity bother him if he was going to be around other elves he would probably see a lot of it. "Do you remember what happened little one? Harry just turned his face away and didn't answer. Glorfindel did not push for answer instead he mounted the horse with Harry in front of him and headed for home in Riverndale a half a day's journey from where they were.

Xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx

Glorfindel was returning home from Mirkwood forest. He had not been home for three years and was looking forward to seeing the twins, Arwen and Lord Elrond again. Originally he had accompanied Legolas home after he had remained behind when his father brought him to Riverndale and he had wanted to stay and get to know the twins, lord Elrond's sons who were closest to him in age. However when it was time for him to go back home he had to be accompanied as he was not yet old enough to travel alone so Glorfindel had volunteered to go back with him and a couple of guards. Having sent the guards onwards a few hours earlier to scout the area Glorfindel rode on alone. He loved the peace and quiet of the forest despite the dangers that may have been lurking in it. He was not worried as they lived in a time of peace and the most danger he would face he could deal with. What he was not counting on however was finding an elfling a half a day's journey from home.

The little elfling was eating berries while sat on the forest floor next to a tree that had what looked like a cave underneath its roots. He assumed the elfling had slept in it as there didn't seem to be any shelter anywhere else. He was so tiny, still a baby the looks of him and he doubted he could walk yet. The child's hair was so black it seemed to be hiding the night within it. Pale luminous skin even in the daylight and the brightest eyes he had ever seen. He didn't think he had even seen eyes that shade of green before. They seemed to pulse with some kind of inner power that he could not pull away from.

When he gasped the elfling looked up at him with wary eyes and a touch of fear. He would have to try not to startle him. How was a it possible that this child was here. Every birth of an elfling was known due to how few and far between they were, celebrated for decades afterwards. He felt his heart constrict as he got close to the chid and he erected some sort of shield around himself to prevent being picked up. Despite the shock at the show of magic Glorfindel kept coaxing the child to let him help him. "I will not hurt you little one but you cannot stay here on your own there are dangers out here." The little elfling seemed to measure him up and must have found something he liked because he let down the shield and Glorfindel was able to pick him up. When he asked the little elfling where his parents were the child just said they were dead as if it was something had had to get used to. Glorfindel stopped in his tracks and when he asked how, the child would not answer. He wondered how the child had survived on his own. Considering the age of the child it could not have been too long ago. Where had this all happened. He decided Lord Elrond might be able to figure this out better than he could. Maybe something had happened while he was away and he was not aware of it yet. So he got on his horse with the child left for Riverndale.

Xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xxxx

Harry's first sight of Riverndale after they crossed a river was indescribable. He had thought nothing could beat the awe of Hogwarts when he had first seen it at 11 but he was wrong. The city seemed to shimmer with magic. He could feel the magic move through him welcoming him. He could not help the smile on his face and letting out a giggle when it happened. It felt like an old friend had come to meet him. Harry did not realise that as the heir of magic he was more in tune with it than anyone else in any world. Glorfindel could sense Harry's excitement at seeing the place for the first time. He felt the warmth of magic rush through Harry and over him. He assumed this was because the child was magical so the magic of the city welcomed him. He slowed down his pace so Harry could take a good look around. He made a mental note to take Harry sightseeing later. He found the twins Elladan and Elrohir waiting for him just outside the doors of their home. It looked like they had been waiting for him to arrive. He got off the horse with Harry in his arms and the horse was led away by a groomsman.

Harry was wearing a coat that was way too big for him that Glorfindel had put on him when he found him, as he didn't have anything on except leggings. Whatever the twins were going to say did not come out as their jaws dropped in shock at the sight of Harry. Elladan was the first to come out of his shock as he said "Umm gee Findel is there something you want to tell us before we go inside?" Glorfindel just smirked and said "let's get inside shall we I'd rather tell my tale only once." As they walked along the corridors Harry looked around. The place was massive and he was sure if he tried to get around on his own he would get hopelessly lost and probably starve to death trying to find his way out. The twins kept sneaking glances at him probably trying to figure out if he was Glorfindel's love child.

They finally came to a set of heavy set double doors that looked too heavy for one person to open, after knocking and being told to come in they walked into a large room that was definitely a study. Sitting behind a desk was an elf that Harry could immediately tell was someone in power. He looked up with a bright smile on his face making Harry think 'someone needs to tell the elves not to beam so much at this rate he would lose his eyesight.' However the smile wavered as he noticed Harry and looked at Glorfindel. "Welcome home, I think you might have an interesting tale to tell us Glorfindel who is the child?"

Glorfindel lowered the Hoody around Harry's head. He had not wanted to reveal him before Lord Elrond had seen him. He head twin gasps beside him as the twins registered the fact that Harry was an elfling and not a human child as they had at first suspected. All three of them were speechless and Glorfindel explained how he had come upon Harry and also the fact that he believed his parents were dead and he had no name. Harry had taken to hiding his face in Glorfindel's hair in a bout of sudden shyness around more elves in the same room. Lord Elrond pulled himself together and said "How did we not know of his birth?" He reached out to Harry silently asking if he could hold him.

Harry looked at Glorfindel as if asking of it was okay. Glorfindel nodded and handed Harry over to Elrond. Removing the jacket lord Elrond looked at the child trying to see if he could find any familiarities with any of the families he knew but the only similarities he could tell were the dark colouring to his hair and paleness of his skin to his fellow elves. In Harry's mind a voice whispered in his ear and said "The pocket of your leggings Harry" Harry could feel something in his pocket. He wriggled a bit as if wanting to return to Glorfindel and as Lord Elrond passed him back a piece of paper fell out of his pocket that he was sure had not been there before.

Picking up the paper Lord Elrond noticed it was a letter. Glorfindel not having noticed it before was startled to see it. Lord Elrond read it out loud for everyone in the room to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**To the elves of Rivendale**_

_**If you are reading this then you have found my son and I am no longer able to care for him. I left middle earth many centuries ago when I discovered my magic and at the time it was not stable. I needed to find someone who could help me harness it without harming my people. I ended up in another world where I found others with similar abilities to mine. There were four of us at the time and we became friends quite easily as we had a lot in common. When I finally managed to get my magic under control with the help of my friends I had no idea how to get back home. We built a school of magic and began to teach others how to harness their abilities. I changed my name to Rowena Ravenclaw as my elfish name Eowen drew too many curious eyes and too much attention. The place I ended up brought death to anyone who was different from the norm. I married a wonderful man named Godric Gryffindor he was one of the friends I built the school with. He knew of my heritage and helped to keep me safe. When my son was born my husband died and I did not want him to have to hide who he was so I travelled forward in time hoping that magic would have evolved and I could find my way home. However I was discovered. I sought a way to save my son when I ended up in a hospital where a young woman had given birth to a still born. I spoke to her and she agreed to take my son in place of hers in secret. With well-placed charms no-one could remember that her baby had died. I have left this letter in limbo in case my son ever finds his way home. For now he will grow as a human baby and live a life without knowing who he is. I know eventually he will find out about his heritage but right now all I want is for him to be safe. I hope he can forgive me for this. My home was in Riverndale and my brother is Elrond. If it is you reading this brother please take care of my child. **_

_**With love Eowen. **_

The silence in the room was deafening after Lord Elrond finished reading the letter. The little elfling was his sister's son, his nephew. He took Harry from Glorfindel and held him as close to him as he could without hurting him. Tears ran down his face as he thought of his sister and what his nephew must have gone through. Harry on the other hand was a bit confused. Why would Hades make up such a story? Was it to help him fit in. It wasn't needed. He knew the elves would not abandon a child no matter who he was. The voice in in his heard whispered "I did not make that up child. It is true. I looked into your family history to find out where your elfish heritage came from before I sent you there. Most wizarding families have creature heritage. Yours is the only one that had a strong connection to the high elves. I had to find out what it was and I came upon the letter and sent it to you. It would have appeared anyway." Harry's eye widened at that he had a family and it was not the Dursley's. He felt sad that there was never any point to living with the Dursley's as Dumbledore wanted. The blood protection he claimed was never in effect. Anyone could have found him be it the good guys or the bad guys. All that suffering for nothing.

He wrapped his little arms around Lord Elrond as far as they could go in a hug and said "Don't be sad" The small musical voice from Harry stopped the flow of tears and brought a smile to Lord Elrond's face as he said "of course little one. How can I be sad when I have you now to bring a smile to my face? Harry looked into his eyes as he asked "I did that?" the smile got wider as he answered "yes little one you did and I know you will bring joy to many more elves that come to know of you." Harry smiled back shyly as he thought about what he had just found out. He had found his family. Nothing could be better than that. He felt his heart swell with joy as he saw the same happiness on everyone else's face in the room. Glorfindel turned to Harry and said "you need a name little one. How about, Gilgalad" Harry smiled he liked it. It was so completely different to his original name and not something he would have thought of for himself. It was a new start for him and he was going to embrace it with both arms.

Life changed drastically for Harry after that day. He was more happy than he ever thought possible. He was able to just be a child and not worry about some impending doom or a mad dark wizard after his life. Lord Elrond sent messages to the other Elven realms letting them know of Harry's arrival. One of the first to arrive to see Harry was lady Galadriel and her mate Celeborn lord and lady of Lothlorien. Gilgalad, Lord Elrond the twins and Glorfindel met the new arrivals in the courtyard as they arrived. Just as the welcoming took place Gilgalad who was in Lord Elrond's arms whimpered in pain. His shield came out in full force surrounding himself and lord Elrond at the same time and he started to cry as he tried to hide in Lord Elrond's hair. The others were surprised at his behaviour. He had not reacted negatively to any other elf except being shy and trying to hide his face. This was quite an extreme reaction. "Gilgalad? What's the matter little one?" Lord Elrond was in shock as he had not yet seen Harry do magic. The shield was solid and was thrumming with power that seemed to be trying to expel something. Harry managed to sob out "she's hurting my head, please tell her to stop ada" All eyes turned to Lady Galadriel who had a look of shock on her face. She had tried to enter the young one's mind but had not been able to. He seemed to be fighting her and as she was not accustomed to being refused had continued to try until the shield came up which she could not get around.

Lord Elrond was furious. "It is one thing when you do that to strangers in your own realm lady Galadriel, but to come here and accost my son as such with the intention of invading his mind without his permission is inexcusable. I will not have my son be harmed or feel fear in his own home, both of which you have done to him. I'm sure you know your way home my lady. Have a safe journey." With that he turned and started to walk away his arms holding Harry in a protective manner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Her voice called out to him "Lord Elrond, please forgive my impertinence. It was not meant in such a way. I was so intrigued by him I only wished to understand him the best way I knew how. It is not a common occurrence I assure you. I could not read him even though I can see a powerful aura around him. I can see now it is because he is blessed with magic." Lord Elrond turned to her and said "Gilgalad is the one you harmed and intruded upon. Should it not be him you apologise to?" Lady Galadriel nodded and turned to Harry and said "Little one. I apologise for hurting you. That was not my intention. Will you forgive me?" Harry lifted his head and looked at her but he did not let down his shield he simply nodded and returned to hiding in Lord Elrond's hair but he did not let down his shield.

Xx xxx x xxx xx xx

Harry watched as the newcomers arrived. He was actually excited as they were here for him. He felt wanted and loved. A feeling he never thought he would ever feel. He listened to the greetings and waited for the introductions he knew would be coming. However before that happened he felt a foreign presence trying to gain entry into his mind. He used his magic to push away the presence but it kept trying to get in. Fighting it began to hurt his head, that was when he noticed lady Galadriel staring at him he could feel the legilimency coming from her. Pushing out his inner magic and reaching out to the magic around him as well he recreated his shield like before only stronger, it felt solid and he knew he could hold it in place without draining himself as magic seemed to converge around him. It felt as if the magic in the air could feel his distress and was trying to comfort him. When his ada asked him what was wrong he told him that lady Galadriel was hurting him. He felt a lot of emotions at that point. He wanted to get away from her. Her intrusion brought back quite a few nasty memories from his old life, of Voldemort invading his mind and giving him nightmares, he was also reminded of the day Voldemort had possessed him just after the department of ministries debacle. He was lucky no-one had been killed that day but nothing he could do could make him feel clean afterwards. The feeling was creeping up on him now and he wanted to take a bath. He barely heard his ada reprimanding lady Galadriel and was surprised when he heard her addressing him. He just nodded in agreement but all he wanted was to get away from her. He was afraid she would try again. His head was pounding so he turned back to his ada for comfort. "Little one may I hold you?" harry lifted his head as he heard the sound of lady Galadriel's voice. Panic shot through him as he thought that she wanted easier access to him. Instead of answering her he whispered in his ada's ear "Ada I want to go to my room please my head hurts."

Lord Elrond turned to his guests and said "Why don't you settle in and rest then we can all meet up at dinner time I am going to put the little one down for nap." He was still not happy with what lady Galadriel had done but for now his focus was on Gilgalad. He would need to give him something for the pain. He had a feeling that Gilgalad would not want anything to do with the lady for quite a while. He took Harry to his own rooms where he had an elf get a some herbs for Harry's headache.

As Harry drank the tea made from the herbs Lord Elrond asked him "Can you tell me what happened little one?" Harry looked at his ada and said "She was trying to get into my head but I didn't want her to. She kept pushing and then it started to hurt. Why did she do that ada?" Gathering Harry back into his arms he said "Lady Galadriel has a gift of the mind. She can read the thoughts of those around her, I think it has become second nature to her and she probably did not realise she was hurting you. Although that is not to say that that was an excuse for her to do so, she will not try again."

Harry looked up at him from where he was sitting and said "How can you be so sure?" Lord Elrond answered "because she knows now that to do so would hurt you and I know that she feels terrible for being the cause. No elf would willingly harm another and even more so for little elflings." Harry fell asleep in lord Elrond's arms. His headache was gone much to his relief the herbs had done their job. His last thought before he fell asleep was that he wanted to be a healer just like his ada.

A child's scream had lord Elrond and Glorfindel rushing from the study where they were sat discussing the day's events to Lord Elrond's rooms. Harry was in the middle of the bed thrashing and screaming still in the clutches of his nightmare. Sweat glistened on his face as he cried out trying to get away from something in his dreams. Glorfindel arrived into the room first and quickly picked Harry up "Gilgalad wake up little one, it's just a nightmare." After a few moments Harry opened his eyes fear still showing in his eyes. He curled into Glorfindel's chest and cried until all was left were hiccups. Lord Elrond was running his fingers through Harry's hair as he asked "do you want to tell us what you were dreaming about little one?" He reached out and took Harry from Glorfindel and placed him on his own lap. Harry shook his head but did not say anything. How was he supposed to explain the nightmare about his former life. He had dreamt he was back at the Dursley's and Vernon was punishing him as usual for his freakishness with a belt, buckle side up as he wanted to inflict as much pain as he could.

The Vernon in his nightmare had told him that he fooling himself to think anyone would want him. The lady was just a start and soon they would all show their true colours and betray him the same way Dumbledore had. At that point Vernon's face had changed into the face of Voldemort, now this should have made him realise that he was asleep and dreaming as he knew for a fact that Voldemort was dead but it seemed to make his fear grow. The Voldemort in his dream had laughed at him and said "you will never get rid of me Potter" Before he was standing in front of Dumbledore who was recasting the binding spell and saying "It is for the greater good Harry you were made for sacrifice and you shall be sacrificed, your will does not matter no-one wants you, no-one will ever want you NO-ONE!"

Harry was trying to pull away but he could not his mind kept repeating the words no-one wants you over and over. They were words he had heard often enough when he lived with the Dursley's.

He could feel someone holding him talking to him trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes to find it was just a nightmare and was not real and he began to cry. He was not sure how to feel or react. He had let his guard down completely forgetting all about his insecurities and had buried them deep within himself and now they came rushing forward with a vengeance.

Whatever lady Galadriel had tried to do had flushed out his old memories and with them the feelings of being inadequate, unwanted, unlovable. It didn't make sense to him. Why would anybody want him? Unless they wanted something from him in return, however as his ada picked him up he could feel the love and worry emanating from him. His magic had never lied to him before and he was pretty sure it would not lie to him now. His ada loved him just as much he did him. He sought the protective feeling in the elf's aura he always felt around him and felt safe. The negative feelings from his nightmare drained away. This was where he belonged, with his ada. Even when he did not feel ready to talk about his nightmare when he was asked the comfort kept him feeling safe.

His small voice broke the silence in the room as he asked "Ada when is Arwen coming home? I miss her." Harry had spent the first few days he had arrived mostly with Arwen. She was like a big sister to him and very protective just like his Ada. He had quickly taken to her. It was like they had known each other all their lives. She left Riverndale the day before as an ambassador for her father to Gondor, in the realm of men. They were trying to build an alliance and Arwen was on good terms with them, possibly because she was very diplomatic and one of the few who was willing to tolerate the race of men after all the bad blood between them and the elves. "She will be gone a while but she will return. She will also come back with prince Legolas of Mirkwood He is the youngest elfling in their realm and closest in age to you even more so than the twins, so you two could be friends when he gets here." Harry giggled and said "Ada are you trying to deter me from learning from Elladan and Elrohir?" The twins had been teaching Harry the art of pranking although he had not yet participated in any of the pranks out of fear of his ada not wanting him anymore he had been contemplating it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hearing Harry laugh made Lord Elrond feel better, seeing the nightmare had not had lasting effects on his new son "Of course not little one, why would I try to keep you from your brothers?" Harry giggled again and said "Ada I like learning from the twins, it teaches me what to expect when it comes to those two's pranks and I could protect you from falling into one of them so you won't need to worry and we can prank them back with their own tricks and that way I won't get punished for pulling pranks, we both win." At this lord Elrond laughed and said "Now that is a worthy cause, I suppose this means we are a team?" harry hugged his ada and said "deal" Laughing Lord Elrond said "Why does that sound like I just made a deal with the devil?" to that Harry answered "cause, you just did, all I need is a tail and some horns, maybe I can I get the royal tailor to make some. What do you think?" "Little one I think she would make you anything you wanted if you ask. You are just too cute." Harry pouted and said "I'm not cute Ada only babies are cute and I am definitely not a baby I would be able to walk properly by now if everyone would just stop carrying me all the time."

Lord Elrond knew that it would be a while before Harry's legs were strong enough to carry him enough to walk. He was still a baby in elf terms. He probably would have been able to walk by now if he had been born around other elves. His speech told his true age. He knew it would have to be frustrating for the young elfling but in the interest of keeping him safe Harry was not allowed to be left alone or allowed to attempt to walk without someone watching him. In human years his body would be compared to a child several months old, Elrond hoped that his late development would pass and he would begin to develop as he should. He was already much smaller than he should be.

As Harry fell asleep that evening he found himself back in his nightmares with the Dursley's. It felt so real to him he forgot his new life with the elves. He lay in his cupboard and it was dark as usual. The sudden familiar rapping and screeching at his door seemed to bring him out of his Melachony. "Up get up! Now! Breakfast isn't going to make itself you lazy freak."

Harry pulled himself up and crawled out of the cupboard he was forced to call home. It was strange he had thought he had been in another place. Of course it must have been a dream considering his circumstances. Had his relatives not let him know that no-one would want him? Dreams were one thing and reality was another. He walked into the kitchen where his uncle and cousin were sat at the table. They looked at him as he entered the room and his uncle's face twisted into one of rage as he began to tell him how useless he was, a waste of space and how he deserved all the bad things he got. Harry woke up suddenly as his uncle seemed to reach to grab him. He was in his own bed in his room. A soft glow in a corner of the room provided a little light in the otherwise darkened room. Harry looked around the room which was beautifully furnished in colours that reminded Harry of the woods he had woken up in after he arrived. After calming down Harry sat up and decided to get out of bed. It was unusual for him to be left alone and he wondered at the change. Despite that he decided to take advantage of the freedom. He crawled to the edge of the huge bed he was lying on. It was actually the size of a normal double bed but to Harry it seemed massive due to his size. Grabbing his courage he stated to shimmy down the side of the bed. It was further down than he had imagined and landed on the floor on his bottom with a painful thud. Rubbing his now sore bottom which he was sure would bruise Harry held onto the side of the bed and attempted to pull himself up onto his legs.

He hadn't really tried walking again after that first time when he woke up in the new world, but the whole being carried everywhere he went while nice was beginning to make him feel irate and fairly useless. He had to get a hold of his independence. Walking didn't feel the same to Harry as before. He kept overcompensating on the steps and it gave him a feeling of vertigo. His legs felt too light and he wasn't sure what he was doing wrong. Moving one leg in front of the other while still holding on to the bed Harry was determined to get it right, after a little while of walking from one side of the bed to the other Harry began to get used to how his legs felt as he walked. He didn't need to hold on as tightly as he had when he first begun and decided to let go and try to stand without holding on to anything. It worked for about two seconds before he went down. He kept trying till he could stand on his own even if for short periods of time. He was beginning to feel how tired he was and wanted to get back into his bed. He was also sore from all his attempts at walking, it was then he realised he had not thought about how he was going to get back into bed.

He crawled over to the door which was always partially opened so that the adults could hear him if he woke up at night. Pulling it open and crawling through it Harry found himself in the corridor outside his room. His Ada's room was a few doors down to the left of his but when he arrived the room was empty, then he decided on looking in the study and that room was empty as well. This was very strange there was always someone here with him. Crawling his way out of the room Harry went in search of anyone he could find. Every room he entered was empty, he finally made his way outside to find the glow that was always present in his home absent. It was eerily quiet. Even the usual sounds of the night could not be heard. Harry had been afraid before when he could not find anyone but now he was in full blown panic. There was no life around him. Where was everyone? Did they abandon him? Maybe they decided he was a burden and left him behind moving somewhere else. Tears coursed down his face as his worst fear was realised. No-one wanted him he would be alone forever, he did not want to go back to what his life was like before he changed worlds. He reached out with his magic as far as he could from where he was all over the city. What confused him though was that he could sense his Ada, Glorfindel and even the twins as if they were in the same room with him. If he could sense them, then why could he not see them? He started to think back to when he woke up. Is it possible that he actually hadn't woken up? Was he still asleep, if he was then how could he explain how real everything felt? A gasp beside him made him look up to see who it was that had suddenly appeared. It was lady Galadriel. He was not sure what to make of her. His current fear made him forget his previous apprehension with her. He felt relieved that he was not alone in whatever it was that was going on. "Hello young one! I see you possess the gift of spiritual astral projection as well. I thought I was the only one with it." Harry's tear stained face continued to look at her and then he spoke "You know what's happened to me? I don't understand where is everyone?" Lady Galadriel made a gesture silently asking if it was okay to pick him up. Harry gave his consent and she picked him up. He felt relief as his arms and legs hurt from all the crawling and attempts to walk. The bruises he had acquired were not helping either. "Well little one you are currently in your bed in your room. However I think because of what happened when I arrived I unlocked a hidden potential in your mind. The power of astral projection, right now we are on another plane of existence, well our astral selves are. Everything around us is an exact copy of the real world except without people in it.

It is a latent power that elves used to have a long time ago and they used to use it to communicate with each other over long distances. The number of elves who had this power diminished over the years as some were killed in battles that came up, while others faded or left for distant shores away from middle earth." Harry was glad that he had not been abandoned. He felt his fear leave him as he now understood why he could sense his Ada although he couldn't see him. "How do I get back?" Well do you remember how and when you got here?" Harry shook his head and said "I woke up here but then I wanted to practice walking when I realised that there was no-one in the room to prevent me from trying, I got out of bed and did it, although I did notice that it was the longest time I had been left on my own since I came here."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Well it looks like you unconsciously wanted to some time to yourself and your mind provided the answer by bringing you here. All you need to do is will yourself to want the reverse of that and you should be able to get back." Lady Galadriel was smiling softly at Harry, he supposed he should probably let her know he wasn't still upset with her especially now as she was trying to help him. He could also tell she was sorry and that was enough for him. "I'm not upset with you anymore. I know you did not mean any harm earlier I'm sorry I let my misgivings make you feel bad." Her eyes were teary as she looked at him. The whole reason she had come to the astral plane was so she could be alone with her thoughts and reflect on how to make it up to the little one. She had been so sure he would be wary of her for a long time but she had been determined to get him to at least trust her a little bit. "Thank you little one" He let her hug him before he closed his eyes and wished his way back home.

That incident marked the beginning of Harry's closeness to lady Galadriel. She began to help him learn how to harness his abilities and control them, even after she left to return to her home later on she still saw and taught him on the astral plane. Harry also finally started to walk much to his relief as he grew. He firmly believed that it was Hades way of getting back at him for the trouble caused by his previous death. He was however frustrated by his lack of gracefulness. Constantly falling down when he tried to walk and even tripping over his own feet. Despite the fact that he was always watched and there was always someone to catch him, Harry was frustrated with himself. He was fast becoming the clumsiest elf to ever grace the halls of Riverndale. Lady Galadriel was always trying to reassure him that he would grow out of it and Lord Elrond told him that it might seem like clumsiness but he believed that it was due to Harry being only half elf and half man. He just had to find his own balance and this would take time.

2 years later…

Harry was sat in the garden on a bench that was placed overseeing a beautiful view of Riverndale. He was watching the sun set and thinking back on the last couple of years of his life. It had taken a while for him to get over his nightmares and abandonment issues. The love he was constantly shown by his family helped him through it. Today would the last day at home at least for a little while. His ada had told him that he would be staying with the elves in Mirkwood forest. There was something threatening the borders of his home and weakening them. His family wanted him somewhere safe away from the potential danger until they could remove it. He was not looking forward to it. When he had met Legolas for the first when he came with Arwen, all Harry could feel were negative emotions from him. He could not understand what he had done to warrant that kind of reaction. As Legolas never actually did anything to show his hostility Harry decided to ignore it and not let it bother him. However now he was going to be in Legolas's home territory it was going to be difficult to do so.

Lord Elrond was worried about his youngest. He could not ignore the threat on the lives of his people. Most of the women a few of the men and Gilgalad were going to be escorted by the guard to safety. Something was sapping at the magic of the wards around their borders. If those wards came down there would be nothing left to protect Riverndale from outside attacks. This was the safest option for now.

Xxx xxx xxx xx

A year and a half later…

Harry sat on his bed reading the last message he had received from his Ada. Things were progressing well and they had found the problem and were fixing it. He would soon be able to come home. Tears coursed down his face as he thought of his home. He had not been happy in Mirkwood. Whatever grudge Legolas for him seemed to intensify over time. He was downright cruel and seemed to want to make Harry hate him for some reason. Harry regressed back to the way he used to be when Dudley bullied him. He never told anyone even when his family visited for short periods of time. He had not been to the astral plane with lady Galadriel for months as he did not want her to guess he was unhappy. He was worried that no-one would believe him. Fear of being kicked out was too ingrained in him to make him able to rebel against the treatment.

Getting up from where was sitting he decided to go for a walk in the woods for some fresh air. As he walked he heard some voices ahead of him. Whoever it was had not noticed him as he continued to talk making Harry freeze on the spot he was standing on from the shock of what he was hearing. It was Legolas who was speaking to another elf named Haldir whom Harry had met a few times but had not had much to do with him. "I can't believe that father is still talking about betrothing me to that little brat just because he has magic and has the ability to have children. Father wants to tie his power to our family. Honestly does he think I would ever be attracted to such a clumsy, spoilt, anti-social little brat?" Haldir answered "You are the prince Legolas and as such you have to make sacrifices sometimes, even this. Not all marriages are based on love you know that. As an immortal there will be plenty of time to get to know each other and find some common ground." The anger in Legolas' voice was clear as he spoke "Being an immortal should be the reason why I should chose my own life partner. If I have to spend eternity with someone shouldn't it be someone I want? He can't even walk in a straight line without tripping over something, dropping something or hurting himself." Haldir cut him off "Isn't it you who is always tripping him up, pushing him and making him jump and dropping whatever he is holding. Legolas you have gone out of your way to make that boy suffer ever since he came here for something he has no control over and don't even think that it has not been noticed…"

Harry gasped at that making the two elves turn and see him standing there. They knew he had heard their conversation. Harry could not believe what he was hearing. The others had noticed what Legolas was doing to him and yet they had done nothing about it. He was suddenly glad he had not made a fuss for he was now sure that he would probably have been punished for it. The two elves approached Harry they wanted to know exactly how much he heard so they could do some damage control. It would not do for Legolas' father to hear what they had been talking about. However before they got too close to Harry he disappeared in a flash of light almost blinding them.

When they were finally able to see they looked around for Harry but they could not find him. They searched the whole of Mirkwood forest with the help of other elves after they told of Harry's disappearance. Hours became days, days became weeks and still there was no sign of Harry. A message had been sent to Lord Elrond about Harry's disappearance and he had arrived to help with the search. He was worried sick about Harry where would he have gone? What would have made him run away like that? His little elfling was god knew where surrounded with dangers all over the place and he could not protect him.

Xxx xx x xx x

Somehow Harry managed to arrive back at the spot he had first been when he first came to middle earth. The tree was still there and even his first transfigurations as well. They didn't look like anything had disturbed them since he had left. Of course he was much bigger than he had been at the time it would be a tight fit to get back in there. He did not want to go back to Mirkwood forest. If no-one was willing to do anything to protect him then he would do it himself. Ada had said he could come home in a few weeks so he would wait until then then he would go home. He was pretty sure no-one would even care or notice that he was gone.

He set about to make himself comfortable in his temporary home before he heard a voice he was sure he would never forget. "What are you doing back here Harry?" Startled out of his musings Harry sent a mental series of the events that led him to where he was. He could almost hear Hades sighing inwardly. "Harry have you forgotten that you are still a baby? You are in the middle of a forest that is full of predators, even your magic cannot completely protect you." Harry crossed his arms and said "I'm not going back and you can't make me. Harry giggled as Hades sent him a mental picture of himself with a raised eyebrow before he said "Haven't we been here before?"

Hades then shimmered in front of Harry making him jump and say "Hey! a little warning next time. Are you trying to give a heart attack?" Hades ignored Harry's little outburst as he spoke. "I saw your demise in the mirror and return to the underworld where you again stopped punishment and death. You are not behaving or reacting like a child should. You are reacting like someone who has been conditioned to behave in a specific way and have no trust with those who are supposed to be protecting you. I can see your point about Legolas and his friend but that is no excuse for rushing off the way you did. Perhaps my need for petty revenge and making you the clumsiest elf ever born can be set aside. I'm not really annoyed with you anymore" With that he waved his hand at Harry making him feel more balanced than he had ever felt. He looked at Hades with a betrayed and hurt look on his face and then the tears came.

"Hades started to panic "Hey! Hey! I'm sorry ok I wasn't going to leave you like that forever, only till I got rid of the backlog you caused me." Harry didn't stop crying, in fact he was sobbing now making Hades panic even more. He grabbed Harry and took him home with him. As he arrived he called his wife. "Persephone! I could use some of your expertise right about now. His wife walked into the room. She was a beautiful regal woman who had a distinctive scent that reminded Harry of wheat for some reason. She stopped in her tracks and saw her husband the lord of pain and punishment trying to calm down a child and what really shocked her was the panic on his face. He brought her back to the present as he said "Darling, focus, please!" She reached out for Harry and took him from her husband.

"Hello child" Harry had stopped crying as soon as he changed hands to look at who was holding him he answered her greeting "Hello!" Persephone could feel the magic in the child and she figured there must be something special about this child that made Hades interested in him. "Is he the child you told me about dear?" Hades nodded. He had asked his wife if he had been right to leave Harry with all his memories intact from his previous world. It belied the whole new start process and made him wary of trusting. "What's your name dear?" She had turned her attention back to Harry. She knew his name but she wanted him to tell her which name he was comfortable with. "Gilgalad." "Why are you so upset dear?" Harry told her everything that had happened to him. Including the uncalled for treatment from Legolas. Afterwards he felt better having let all that negative energy out. Hades told Harry he was going to take him back but instead of Mirkwood forest he would be returned to Riverndale to his Ada. Persephone also gave Harry a trunkful of books on how his magic now worked and how to use it to its fullest potential. It was designed like a library and there were stacks and stacks of books on different topics of magic.

"You should have been given these books in the first place. I suppose Hades expected you to learn from experience but that won't allow you to reach your full potential. These will. Be safe child" As she said those words Harry's new trunk was shrunk and turned into an armband then he found himself back on middle earth, this time he did not recognise where he was. He was standing at the edge of a forest that had his senses were screaming for him to get away from. He started to move forward to get away from it when a foul stench reached is nostrils and he heard something he couldn't identify running through the forest.

They were too heavy footed to be elves or men and the grunting he heard from them suggested that whatever it was, was not friendly. Harry started to run trying to concentrate on his magic and flash out like before, but in his state of panic he could not focus enough to make it work. He felt something grab him from behind as the stench reached new levels making him gag and heave. The thing that was holding him had stopped running and was now tying up his hands and feet. When it was done it carried him back into the forest to a place where the stench was even more concentrated than Harry could have perceived. This time he really did throw up making the thing carrying him drop him in disgust when the sick landed on its feet. He was thrown a bit too hard and he landed on a rocky area getting knocked out. When he came to he was laying straightened over the rock he had fallen on. On the side was a huge fire and a pot of boiling water on it. It looked as if the thing was preparing dinner. The creature was crouched over him holding what looked like a club poised in the air. It smashed it over his arm breaking the bone and making Harry scream in agony startling the creature that had assumed he was dead. It picked up a rock and hit him over the head with it knocking him out again.

Xxx xxx xx x x

Fangorn forest was not the friendliest of places. There were creatures that lived in its borders that would eat anything they came across. The troll that found Harry had been ostracised by others of its kind because it was smaller than most and it was unable to fight back whenever other trolls started a fight which happened often. It was hungry it had not really had anything decent to eat for days and now it had found a little creature that would do for now till it could get itself something decent. There wasn't much of the creature to feast on but the troll did not care so when it had knocked it out it began to prepare a fire and start boiling water to cook its dinner.

The troll having set up everything turned to the creature it had captured. There was blood on the stone it had landed on perhaps it was dead now as it still not moving. The troll decided to smash its bones to make it easier to eat later. The scream that tore out of the little creature made the troll jump. It was still alive, so it picked up a rock and hit it over the head with it. However before troll could do anything else something struck it in the back of the head instantly killing it. A tall eccentric looking man with a long grey beard wearing a long coat and pointed hat, holding a big stick stood over the dead troll. He walked over to the child who looked bloodied and broken.

When Gandalf saw the rise and fall of the small chest he sighed in relief. The child was alive, he might as yet be able to save him. Cleaning up and bandaging the child as much as he could Gandalf went back to his horse he had left no to too far away when he had heard the scream. It had not escaped his notice that the child in his arms was a little elfling. He had heard rumours about a missing elfling a few days ago, could this possibly be the missing child? He would have to go to the closest elven settlement to be sure, so he set off for Lothlorien, the lady Galadriel would be able to tell him who the child is and look after him till he was well as well as find the child's parents.

Xxx xx xx xx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The first thing Harry thought as he regained his consciousness was 'soft sheets?' The last thing he remembered was a stinky gross creature trying to have him for dinner literally, he remembered the pain as the creature tried to crush him. It was not a very unpleasant thing to think about. He vaguely remembered Hades telling him he would send him home to his ada. Had something gone wrong? But then again it wasn't him who sent him back was it? It was his wife who had done it as she was the last to speak to him. He shut his eyes as his head was beginning to hurt it was too tiring to keep thinking and he just wanted to go back to sleep. There was someone else in the room with him. Whoever it was had asleep on a chair beside his head. He noticed long blond hair with ringlets that started half way down its length. Harry recognised her. It was lady Galadriel.

Xxx xxx xx xx

Lady Galadriel's home felt more welcoming for Harry than Mirkwood forest ever did. It was not the same as being in Riverndale with his family but Harry didn't feel out of place there. When he had been asked about why he had run away he had calmly stated it had been accidental magic after he had been startled. He did not want Legolas to hate him any more than he already did. He knew that were he to say something it could strain the relations between the leaders of each elven home. He knew how important keeping allies was as he had seen Arwen go place to place as ambassador for her father mainly as upkeep for the peace. For as long as it was within his power he would keep his distance from the prince of Mirkwood. There really was no need for him to spend any time alone with him so there would not be any problem.

Lady Galadriel knew Harry was keeping something from her when he had answered her question and she knew she would not get him to talk about it if he didn't want to. She would not go searching for answers in his head as she would have done with any of her subjects, his trust was not easily given and if she should break it she probably would never get it back again. She decided to do the only thing she could she would keep a closer eye on him to look for any clues he might give.

Xxx xxx xx

Lord Elrond arrived in Lothlorien not long after getting a message from Lady Galadriel that Harry was there. He stayed till Harry was well enough to travel before taking him home. On the way Glorfindel had had a chat with Harry as he wanted to know the cause of Harry's disappearance. "Your Ada has been inconsolable; he has not smiled since you went missing. He spent all his time searching for you." Even prince Legolas was there and helping with the search." At The mention of Legolas Harry visibly stiffened and Glorfindel not one to miss much noticed this. "What happened Gilgalad? Why did you run away like that?" Harry looked down and said "It doesn't matter now not anymore." Glorfindel was not to be deterred and said "Did it have anything to do with Legolas?" Harry looked away and said "I would like to see ada and make sure he is ok." Knowing he was not going to get answer out of Gilgalad, Glorfindel escorted Harry to Lord Elrond's side and let him ride with his ada. He had noticed Gilgalad's reaction whenever he mentioned the young prince and if he had anything to do with Gilgalad running away from home he was going to be in a wold of pain.

Upon arrival there was quite a commotion especially at the sight of Harry. The gloomy atmosphere in the air seemed to change as the magic welcomed Harry back home. Even the other elves sensed the change in the air and also noticed that Gilgalad was back. As soon as they arrived Harry ran inside his home feeling happy for the first time since he left. As he got through the door he looked at Lord Elrond and said with the brightest smile since he left "it's good to be home Ada." Lord Elrond hugged him and said "It's good to have you home little one. I do believe I am never letting you out of my sight again." Harry laughed and said "What if I should get married ada?" "Well your mate is just going to have to get used to me. Although they have to get through me first but that's not something we are going to have to worry about for a while yet."

Xx xx xx

Harry spent the next few months in close proximity with Lord Elrond. He was teaching him how to read and write and the basics of defence. He noticed after a while that despite having a natural affinity for weapons like most elves do Harry showed more interest in healing. He was always asking questions on how things were done in the infirmary whenever they were in there and when they were out about if there was an injured creature about Harry brought it home. At first he didn't think it would last. Children tended to lose interest after a while as they explored things that they found enjoyable, so he figured he would let it run its course. He was however disabused of that notion when Harry continued to learn anything he was allowed to that was based on healing. He decided he would allow Harry to assist him till he was old enough to start apprenticing.

Xxx xxx xx

The next fifteen years as Harry grew and developed were some of the happiest he had ever experienced. The rocky start he had had was more a distant memory and his life was filled with love and laughter from his family. On his twentieth birthday Gandalf had offered to teach Harry how to use his magic instead of relying on instinct. Magic was not something he really relied on and the only time he ever used it consciously was when he was pranking his brothers. He decided it would be a waste if he did not try and see what it was he was capable of. Who knew it might even save his life one day. That was also the he remembered the trunkful of books Persephone had given him. He felt guilty that he had forgotten the gift but he had been so intent on forgetting that time period as it been an unhappy part of his life.

He went to his room to look for the arm band. He knew he had brought it with him because he had seen amongst his clothes when he had returned. The only place it could be was where he kept the clothes he had outgrown. His ada kept them for sentimental reasons. Since Elflings were so rare there wasn't anyone that they could really be passed on to and even if there was there would be no point as the child would be gifted with so many new things from the other elves in the realm. He would have to tell his ada where got it from. Hades never really specifically mentioned that he should not tell. He had just assumed he shouldn't, however he could not honestly start learning something he did not understand without his ada's knowledge. If something went wrong he might not be able to fix it. Besides it was one less secret to keep from his loved ones. He knew now that they loved him unconditionally and he had nothing to fear so he got ahold of his courage and went to his ada's study where he knew him to be. He walked into the room and saw Lord Elrond sitting behind his huge desk with loads of paperwork around him.

"Ada are you busy?" Lord Elrond looked up and saw Harry standing by the door looking like there was something he wanted to talk about. He smiled and said "I'm never too busy for you Gilgalad come here."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry smiled back and walked in then sat in a chair opposite his ada. "I want to show you something. Actually I had it for a long time I just forgot about it and only remembered it when Gandalf said he would help me with my magic." Lord Elrond's interest was piqued as he listened to Harry. "Oh?" Harry nodded as he continued "yeah it's books about magic, well lots of books about my magic specifically." Harry stopped waiting for the inevitable question, which did come. "Where did you get these books?" Do you remember when I had that accidental burst of magic and I disappeared?" This time Harry had all of Lord Lord Elrond's attention as this was the first time he volunteered information about that that time without being asked. He nodded his head in encouragement for Harry to continue. "Well I ended up at the place where Glorfindel found me and then…" Harry figured he had not thought this through, how was he supposed to explain his relationship to the lord of the dead to his ada without sounding like a complete nutcase. But there was no turning back now he had started now he had to finish it.

"… I heard someone talking to me. It was someone I had met before because the voice was familiar. He appeared much like the way I vanished and I realised that it was the same person that brought me here before." He then went on to talk about his previous life everything he went through in that world till the point when he was left in middle earth and then about the trunk from Persephone. Despite his earlier bravado and certainty about his family Harry felt a little bit apprehensive as he waited for his ada to react. When he finally looked at him there were tears running down his face as he got up from his seat and gathered Harry in arms.

Whatever Lord Elrond had been expecting that morning when he got up it was not this. Of all the things he had assumed about the kind of life Gilgalad had lived before he came to them, none of them even came close to the truth. He had known the child had been abused but the extent was too much to comprehend. The people who were meant to have been protecting him had been the ones to rip his life what little there was of it from him. He would make sure he would never have to go through anything like that again. "They didn't deserve you little one. This is your home now where you are loved, anyone who tries to harm you will answer to me." Harry felt his worries melt away with those few words. He had wanted to tell his ada for so long but fear had stopped and he had a feeling his ada knew that. "I love you ada." "I love you too little one. Now let's see those books you have." Picking up the arm band Harry wasn't sure how to change it back into a trunk. "I think we are going to need Gandalf Ada I don't know how to change this back." Lord Elrond sent an elf to look for Gandalf and bring him to the study. In the meantime he and Harry had an overdue conversation. He was glad Harry had decided to open up about his past. He had started to think he never would. Gandalf was found in the courtyard talking to Glorfindel.

They both arrived together at the summons and were quite surprised to find out it was for an arm band that Harry held in his hands. "Hi Gandalf... " Harry said with a smile as he still sat on Lord Elrond's lap. This had made Glorfindel smirk at Harry as he remembered the fuss Harry had mad about being treated like a baby only a day ago and flatly refusing to be carried or cuddled. "Hello Gilgalad what can I do for you?" Harry held out the band which was resonating with magic before saying, I need to return this to its original form I believe it will help with training my magic, but I don't know how to change it back."

Gandalf took the armband and placed it the floor then waved his staff using his magic to reverse the transfiguration on the object. The band changed back into a trunk it was black green the same shade as Harry's eyes and it had Harry's elvish name Gilgalad of Riverndale across the lid of the trunk. "Thank you Gandalf" Harry said as he walked over to the trunk and opened the lid. Pressing a button on the inside of the trunk the top pulled aside to reveal a ladder that led to a huge library inside.

Xxx xxx xx

After all the excitement of the contents of the trunk, the books were transferred into a newly built library for Harry to use as there were too many books for his room. The library was added next the one that was already there which made it easier for Harry to learn from both. Teaching Harry meant that Gandalf stayed in one place for the longest time he had ever done. It was not only Harry learning but himself as well. There were so many aspects to magic that even he had not considered trying himself. He helped Harry inco-operate his magic with his battle skills as he learned them as well as healing.

When Gandalf found out he could manipulate the magic around him without using his own core he helped him find way of using it to his advantage. One of those ways was found by accident when a guard on duty at the borders was brought in with injuries sustained from a battle with orcs. Now usually he was not allowed near the infirmary if there was someone in there with injuries too grievous. His ada thought him too you to be dealing with such injuries, but his ada was nowhere near and the elf needed immediate attention, he was losing too much blood.

Harry had gone with his instinct and pulled at the magic around him and wrapped it around the elf he focused his will just as Gandalf had been teaching him to do with transforming objects. His justification was that surely if he could manipulate matter to change from one object to another then it can't be that difficult closing a cut. It had worked. There was some small scarring but those would probably disappear with time.

His ada had rushed into the room to find Harry already trying to clean up the elf who looked like he only needed some rest and he would be fine. There were two other guards in the room who had brought their friend in and watched as Harry had healed him, shock had them standing there slack jawed and instead of helping him clean up their fellow elf considering how small he was they were frozen to their spots. Seeing his Ada Harry said to him "Ada a little help here please, my hands are too tiny for this job and I think I broke the guards, they are not helping." Quickly taking over from Harry Lord Elrond looked for the injuries he had been told were life threatening and was confused to find nothing, just a lot of blood loss and a passed out elf. He looked at the guards and said "Is this supposed to be some kind of prank? Because I do not find it funny at all." The guards tried to speak but all they could do was point at Harry. Lord Elrond turned to Harry waiting for an explanation. Harry gave a sheepish grin and said "Oh I kind of healed him. Ok I know what you're going to say, that I am not supposed to be here when there is someone who is hurt but there was no-one else here and he would have died if I didn't do anything so clearly I do not deserve to be punished for being where I wasn't supposed to because it turns out I was needed after all. Good intentions and all. Right ada?"

Lord Elrond had not really heard past the Oh I kind of healed him part of the speech." When he didn't immediately respond Harry shook him and said "Ada are you broken too?" Lord Elrond blinked and pulled himself out of his stupor before saying "You healed him?" Harry nodded and then continued to say "I pulled the magic in the air and used the way Gandalf taught me and it worked. You not mad are you ada?" Lord Elrond shook his head and said "No child I am not mad, just amazed at how special you are."

Xxx xx xx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Years went by and Harry continued to grow both in his life and magic. He was well trained in all aspects of fighting having had centuries to learn but his greatest strength was in healing where he also discovered not just how use herbs and roots but how to create potions with them and his magic and before he knew it, he was coming of age. His ada had told him that there would be elves from other realms coming to celebrate with him and this included Legolas. Despite it having been centuries since he had last seen Legolas he had never really told anyone about what had occurred during his time in Mirkwood forest.

He had received invitations to visit but he had never gone without his ada and whenever his ada mentioned him visiting alone, he flat out refused and said it held the not so pleasant memory of his disappearance and no one pushed him after that. He decided not to let it bring him down. He was not a little elfling anymore he could definitely take care of himself as he had proven over and over again when he beat his trainers. He knew his magic gave him an unfair advantage but his small sire meant that he would always be at a disadvantage.

Harry noticed and eventually came to accept that he would never be quite as buff or manly as other male elves. He constantly blamed Hades thinking he was getting some kind of kick over it. He was a similar height and size to the females and shorter than all the males. His hair had grown very long and also had ringlets framing his face. It was still as dark as night as it had been when he was little. Although he didn't notice it he turned heads wherever he went, a a lot of families had been offering for a betrothal for him but his ada always refused. He told them he wanted all his children to marry for love.

The most disappointed was of course lord Thranduil, Legolas' father. A connection between their families would have been beneficial to both families. Harry was of course unaware of all this. All he needed to worry about was his etiquette and making sure he didn't embarrass himself and his family. The twins would not dare cause trouble Harry had told them if they he did he would turn them into ferrets for a week or the duration of the celebrations whichever was longer.

Harry's chosen attire to greet the guests as they arrived was made for his coming of age it had a silver and green woodsy tone to it. It reflected his eyes making them the one thing you notice the most. When he had looked in the mirror he had hardly recognised himself. His hair was held in a crown roll showing off his symmetrical features. He had gotten so used to hiding behind his hair his ada had insisted that it would not be proper to be doing so in front of guests. So to please him Harry had acquiesced. Harry stood beside his ada as the guests began to arrive.

Xx x xx

Rivendale had not changed much since the last time he had been here. Sure it had been centuries since he had been but to those who live as long as elves do time does not have that much of a meaning. The coming of age of an elf was very important and for this particular elf, for Legolas it was more so important as he knew he had some reparations to make. It always worried him that at some point what he had done to Gilgalad would come become public knowledge.

But what worried him now was that Gilgalad had never spoken of the incident. Or how he Legolas had treated him. He was sure he would never be welcome to Riverndale if it had been. He would blame it on youth but really he knew that at the time he was well aware of what he was doing so that through that excuse out of the window. It also did not escape his notice that Gilgalad had not been there when he had had his coming of age party three hundred years ago even though Lord Elrond had been with Arwen and the twins. He assumed Glorfindel had stayed behind with Gilgalad. He had not blamed him for not wanting to come but it had crushed any hope that he had ever had of being forgiven. Maybe he could speak to him before he leaves and clear the air. Even if they could never be friends at least some form of alliance. He arrived in the receiving room with his ada to greet their hosts. He looked around for Gilgalad but could not find a trace of him. He was expecting the awkward elf he remembered with wild hair that never seemed to want to behave. However standing next lord Elrond was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

All thoughts escaped his mind as the only one who captured his attention was right in front of him. He was sure he wanted this elf to be his mate. Who was he? Why had he never seen him before? He came back to his senses as the greetings had begun and then lord Elrond turned the elf and said "This here is my son Gilgalad, much time has passed since you saw him and he is grown up now." Harry said a few words to lord Thranduil and acknowledge Legolas as he did the other guests but that was all the attention he afforded him. Legolas felt his heart ache at this but honestly what did he expect? He had barely spoken two words to him when he met him and after that nothing. If he wanted even a small shot he would have to change that and find a way to get Gilgalad to notice him.

Legolas was unable to get Harry alone to talk to him. This was because Harry was never alone. He kept watch over the course of the week and the celebrations were continued. His patience however paid off when he noticed Harry slip away one evening and make his way outside to the gardens. He noticed that no-one else had followed him outside and decided that it was now or never. He probably wouldn't get another chance like that again.

Making his way across the gardens by following the paths made through them he found Harry sitting on a bench on his own caught up in his own thoughts. Legolas decided to speak to announce his presence "What are you thinking about that makes you have such a serious look on your face? Shouldn't you be enjoying the celebrations?" Harry looked up to see who had disturbed his solitude and felt irritation when he noticed Legolas. The man had been following him around all week and staring at him unashamedly even his ada had noticed. That had brought on a conversation he would willingly never repeat again for the rest of his life...eternity whatever came first. His ada had actually suggested a betrothal between him and Legolas. Harry had refused and told his ada that under no circumstances would he ever consider Legolas as a life partner. This had brought round a number of questions about his refusal and seemingly dislike of Legolas. The only conclusion Lord Elrond could come up with was that something must have happened between the two and he would not push the issue. There were plenty of choices for his son to choose from. He just wanted him happy.

Harry considered turning him into a poodle and then pretending not to know where he was when he was missed but his ada had drummed into him about misusing his magic and using it for revenge was misusing it, no matter how he justified it in his mind.

He decided to just show his indifference to the elf and then go back inside. "You're right I should be enjoying the celebrations, I think I'll go back inside now. Good evening prince Legolas." Legolas flinched at his title being used. He had given Harry permission to use his name without it, Harry using it now told him that his request for friendship was denied. "Wait! Don't leave yet please." Legolas had gotten ahold of Harry's elbow in an attempt to stop him from going past him. Harry raised an eyebrow at the audacity and said "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from touching me Prince Legolas, I don't know what kind of game you think you are playing but I will not be abused in my own home." Legolas let go of Harry's arm like he had been scalded. He knew that he had treated the young elfling badly but he had assumed he would not be as upset about it now as he would have been years ago. A naïve part of him had thought that he would just brush it aside as one of those things done by youths who do not really understand the way things work. "Abuse? Don't you think you are exaggerating it a little?" He knew he had said the wrong thing when he watched Harry's eyes darken. Then without warning he was pulled into memories he had long forgotten.

He watched as Gilgalad carried what looked like a toad in his hands and was carrying it towards the direction of the infirmary, he saw himself come around the corner and place his foot in front of the child who was paying more attention to what was in his hands than where he was going making him fall and scrapping his knees on some jagged rocks that were on the ground, The memory changed to when he was supposed to be keeping Gilgalad company and showing him how to use weapons. He had deliberately that as an excuse to brow beat the child and telling him he was crap and graceless, there other memories that were similar that went on and on until the final one that Haldir and himself were coming back from sword practice in the woods and Gilgalad had overheard their conversation before disappearing. Gilgalad's voice broke through the memories as he spoke "Still think I'm exaggerating?" Do you know what's really sad? It's that I would have forgiven you if you had even mentioned any remorse for what you did to me. You never even apologised. You knew nothing about me yet you insisted on treating me like dirt. I don't even hate you. I feel sorry for you because you still don't even understand what you did wrong after all this time. This is how it's going to work you stay away from me I stay away from you and everybody's happy." While Legolas was still reeling from the onslaught of memories Harry walked back inside, his mission accomplished. He hoped this would make Legolas leave him alone. What Harry had not counted on was that someone had followed Legolas outside. The person had stayed well hidden to listen to the two elves talk to each other. The curiosity of what it was that created the tension between the two had made Lord Thranduil follow his son outside when he saw him slip out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Now he was standing in full view of Legolas who seemed to have recovered from what had been done to him by Gilgalad. Lord Thranduil was also furious with Legolas. He had not known the nature of his son's relationship with the elfling that he tried to bring into his family. He said to Legolas in a deceptively calm voice that belied the anger that was churning inside him "I want know what you did to Gilgalad that has him refusing to have anything to do with you, I want the truth and I want it now.

Legolas stood frozen in front of his ada. He had heard that tone used so many times over the course of his life, it showed how truly angry his father was but this was the first time the tone had ever been aimed at him. He knew trying to be evasive would not work. It was time to come clean and take whatever was coming to him.

The images from Gilgalad forced him to see things in a different perspective. He had never considered the kind of effects his actions would have had on the elfling at the time because it was something he had never had to go through. Thinking of the reasons for those actions made him cringe as they seemed so flimsy and selfish now that he thought about it and what was worse was that he wished he could undo what he did just to have Gilgalad smile at him once, with an air of defeat he told his father everything.

xxx xxx xxx

Gilgalad was surprised when he was summoned to his father's study just as he was about to go to bed. He knocked and was bid to enter which he did and sat down in a chair opposite his ada. "Yes ada you called?" Lord Elrond looked up at Harry and Harry could see the fury on on his face. His heart began to beat furiously as he began to wonder what he had done wrong. "Ada?" In response Lord Elrond said "Why did you not tell me about what Legolas did to you?" He got out of his chair and came round to Harry and sat in the chair next to him. "Gilgalad! How am I supposed to protect you if you keep things like that from me?" Harry could hear the hurt in his words as well as the fury and gave the reason why he had never mentioned it.

"I didn't keep quiet to upset you ada, at the time I was afraid that no-one would believe me. He was their prince and I was the outsider. You remember how mistrustful I was and I only felt safe around you. That resolve was only strengthened when I heard Legolas speak with another elf and say that other people had noticed. In my mind I took it as if they knew and did nothing to stop it then there really is nothing I can do about it. When I came home I just wanted to forget about it and after a while I didn't think it was worth saying anything and upsetting everyone. So I resolved to put it behind me. I'm sorry ada." Lord Elrond hugged his son and said you will tell me if someone harms you do you understand me?" Harry nodded and said "yes ada I promise. How did you find out anyway?"

Xxx xxx xxx

Earlier that evening…

"Lord Elrond I think my son has something to say to you and if he is smart he will spill everything and take his punishment with honour." To say Lord Elrond was shocked would be an understatement. "What could he possibly have done for you to say such a thing old friend?" Lord Thranduil gave a pointed look at Legolas telling him to explain.

Legolas swallowed and went on to tell Lord Elrond what he had done to Gilgalad, with each passing word Lord Elrond felt fury rise within him, by the time Legolas finished speaking he didn't trust himself not to kill the elf who had hurt his son so maliciously and in a tight voice he said "I want you gone from here Legolas, you are no longer welcome in my realm. If you so much as come anywhere near my borders your life is forfeit."

Legolas gasped. He had known that Lord Elrond would be upset but he had not expected banishment. His father did nothing to defend him. This would be the only chance he would get to try and redeem himself he went down on one knee and said "I know what I did was wrong. If there was any way I could take it back I would. I am truly sorry and ashamed of my actions and I will do anything to try to make up for them. I cannot go back to change what has already happened and I know I do not deserve it but please allow me to make up for it." Lord Elrond sneered and said "How do you expect to make up for deliberately harming an elfling Legolas, especially one who had already been through hell and back. You expect me to just forget that kind of callousness? " Legolas was not sure what to do tears were running down his face as he accepted his fate, actions had consequences.

He could hear his father saying something to Lord Elrond but he was so caught up in his misery he missed it, it wasn't until he heard Lord Elrond answer "Very well but I do not want to see him for the next century and I especially do not want him anywhere near my son." Lord Thranduil told Legolas to get up and go pack his things. He was going to join the guard as his punishment and live as they do. His pampered life was over. If he wanted something he was going to have to work for it. This was a turning point for Legolas. He realised he was lucky he was his father's son, it allowed him some leeway as to what Lord Elrond could actually do to him without starting a feud between the elves of Rivendale and Mirkwood. He left Rivendale with a heavy heart and was unable to see Gilgalad even if it was just to say he was sorry. The relationship between the two leaders had become shaky. Lord Elrond was furious that none of the other elves of Mirkwood had done anything to protect Gilgalad while he was there. He refused to believe that none of them knew, belief that was strengthened when Gilgalad told him about Legolas discussing the issue with Haldir.

Xx xx xx

Legolas spent the next hundred years of his life working his way through the hierarchy of the guard. He wanted to prove his worth and show his father that he had truly learned his lesson. In that time, he never returned to Rivendale and Gilgalad never visited Mirkwood. His thoughts always carried him to the elfling regretting what he had done with all his being. His father had become less strict with time but he was still expected to provide for himself. He spent a lot of time travelling and fighting orcs and other monsters to keep the realm safe. It would be another 150 years till he saw Gilgalad again.

Xx xx xx

Harry had become quite proficient in everything he did. His magic allowed him the ability of accomplishing things everyone else could only dream of. Not that he went around doing everything using magic as his ada insisted every time he learned something new he learned how to do it without magic first and then when he got it he was allowed to do it with magic. He spent most of his time in the infirmary tending to any of the elves who needed care. His patients were mostly the guards when they were injured, he actually started to believe some of them were deliberately allowing themselves to be hurt as the number of patients increased when he was there. He found it funny at first but began to get annoyed when it did not stop. He turned to one of the guards who was in the infirmary the third time that week and said "Caisian you were not even on guard duty this week nor were you training and even if you were there was no attack at the borders so pray tell me how it is that you have had to be here for the third time this week?" Looking sheepish Caisian answered "I I have been wanting to talk to you but I wimp out at the last minute it's …" She stopped talking as her pale face went bright red.

Harry was confused at the embarrassment shown by the elf. He could not fathom what she had to be embarrassed about and then she said "I like you I was hoping you would like me too." This confused Harry even further "Of course I like you Caisian…" Caisian felt joy go through her she had not imagined he would like her back she had hoped… Whatever she had hoped died a quick death as Harry continued showing his complete naiveté at the situation "…I like everybody what would make you think that you had to hurt yourself to tell me that, you could have just come round to say it. I mean honestly how silly can you get? Now no more of this and please tell Bregolion, Thavron and Gruinion that if they are doing the same thing you are doing to stop, if they want to speak to me they can just come and do so there is no need for an excuse. I have already had them in here a total twelve times combined in the past two weeks. I don't know about you but I'd rather spend my time outside enjoying the weather than be stuck indoors, the winter will be here soon enough for that. " After the little speech Caisian was embarrassed she had not realised how much of a nuisance she and her friends had been and also to be caught out and rejected was worse, not that she regretted trying Gilgalad was sweet kind caring and absolutely beautiful who wouldn't want to court him or be courted by him. So as soon as she was patched up she got up and said "Thank you Gilgalad I will relay your message to the others."

When she left Harry heard snickering from behind the door and then full out laughter. The twins were standing behind the door. They had heard everything that had been said. Of course they understood the motives behind the guard's behaviour and words which their little brother clearly did not get. "What is so funny?" Harry stood there with his arms crossed looking at the twins in confusion. When they kept laughing he got annoyed and said "Start talking or you two will be spending the next few days with pink hair in pigtails."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elrohir looked at Harry in mock horror and said "You wouldn't." Harry shrugged and said "I would after all it was you that turned my favourite sky blue leggings bubble gum pink." Elladan stopped laughing and said "You knew we did it?" Harry smiled a predatory smile the twins had come to know over the years telling them they wouldn't see the retaliation coming. "Not until just now, you did frame poor Glorfindel for it and I had no proof otherwise. Thank you for the confession" Elrohir smacked his twin at the back of his head and said "Idiot, what did you go and say that for. That was almost a perfect prank, he couldn't get back at us without knowing for sure." Elladan just said "ow"as Harry asked his question again "Stop evading and tell me why you are laughing at me."

A sly look came into their eyes and Harry knew they were going to try to get him to strike a bargain. In exchange for them telling him then they would want a pass on the prank. No retaliation. Harry just shook his head without giving them a chance to speak said "Fine I won't turn you into toads although I'm sure Glorfindel would like to know it was you who put him the line of fire and had to spend a day as a female."

The day Harry had found his favourite leggings in Glorfindel's room all ruined and looking like they had been used like a slingshot he had been furious. To get at Glorfindel he slipped a potion he had learned in one of his books that changed a person's gender for 24 hours into Glorfindel's dinner and by the time he realised it had not been Glorfindel and his biggest suspects being the twins it had been too late to stop it. Luckily Glorfindel had a sense of humour and was not upset over it, the twins had done worse things to him over the years and it was worse when they had started to learn how to brew potions with Harry. One just had to not accept anything to eat or drink from them.

The twins looked at each other making a decision they turned to Harry and said "Ok we will tell you why we were laughing but don't tattle on us to Glorfindel." He could make their lives hell if he wanted to, seeing as he was the one in charge of their training to be leaders of the guards. Harry smirked as he said "Fine I won't tell him." Elladan was the one who spoke "We were laughing at how clueless you were to the ulterior motives of the guards who have through here lately. Caisian practically told you she fancies you and you still didn't get it." Harry paled as he listened to his brother. How stupid could he get? Looking back on the situation now he could tell the evidence was there. Although he surmised how was he expected to be aware of such things he did not have the experience in that particular area to be able to spot something like that when it happened to him. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to react? Did Caisian now think him an idiot? Oh she must if what the twins were saying was true. Harry never realised how much he wore his heart on his sleeve. Every feeling he felt crossed his face and the one most dominant was panic. The twins noticing this crossed the room to Harry and pulled him into a hug "Hey little bruv it's okay you didn't do anything wrong, there's no need to panic.

Sometimes we forget how sweet and innocent you are between turning us into woodland creatures and making us bald when you are pissed off. "Elrohir put in his two pence and said "Yeah let's not forget the nasty birds he transfigured and made to attack us when we gave him the truth potion and he told all his secrets at dinner" Elladan took a turn and said " or when he made sure that the only thing I could wear was a wooden barrel for week in the freezing cold when I put itching powder in …"Harry cut him off Ok Ok! Ok! I get it, you can stop now." He never got to continue with what he wanted to say as an elf came into the room to let him know he was being summoned by Lord Elrond.

He quickly made his way to the study and found his ada looking distressed. "Ada what is it? What's wrong?" Lord Elrond turned to face his youngest son and said "We have had some visitors today. They are from the race of men. However they are not of middle earth. They are from your old world." He stopped there to gauge Harry's reaction to the news. He saw wariness, curiosity and fear. "What do they want? How did they even get here? They are not here for me are they ada?" Pulling his son into a hug Lord Elrond said "As to how they got here I'm afraid I don't know but they did ask about you. They said they have been searching for you for a while now. I will not allow them anywhere near you until I'm sure of their motives. That is why I called you here. I do not want you to unknowingly run into them and have something go wrong. If you wish to go outside take either your brothers or Glorfindel with you. I do not want you left on your own while they are here. We do not know if they are friend or foe. You have nothing to fear my son. I will not allow them to do what they did to you before. You are safe here."

Harry nodded although he was curious as to who it was that was there. His previous life was now so far behind him the memories were not so clear anymore. He had not thought about since he had told Lord Elrond everything when he started learning about his magic. He also knew he didn't really need to worry as he could now take care of himself. "Did they give their names ada?" Lord Elrond nodded and said "Yes they claim the names of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry's heart beat increased in tempo. Ron and Hermione. His two best friends from so long ago. How did they find him. He was supposed to be dead in their world. Something was going on and he was going to find out what it was. I want to see them ada. If they are not who they say they are I will know." Harry could tell Lord Elrond was not happy about that but he would not deny him. He trusted Harry to know what he was doing even if he was not happy about it.

"Fine but you will use what lady Galadriel taught you to look into their minds for the truth." Harry was surprised. Although Lord Elrond knew that Harry was capable of reading anyone he would not usually allow him to do so. He was always afraid Harry would lose his innocence if he saw too much through the eyes of another. He didn't want Harry to have nightmares like he used to when he was little. He agreed and then was told to get ready to meet visitors, meaning he had to go get changed into something presentable for someone of his standing and make sure that Glorfindel, his twin brothers and two guards were there to accompany him.

Harry still marvelled on how overprotective his ada was even when he knew that Harry was not an elfling anymore and could fight and win against the best of them. However for the sake of peace Harry allowed him to coddle him like that whenever there strangers in the realm as he could see how worried his ada actually was about something happening to him.

Xx xx xx

Hermione Granger sat in a huge room that she assumed was a visitor's receiving room that had the most beautiful architecture that she had ever seen. While she was admiring the beautifully decorated room she felt someone enter her mind. It seemed like the person wanted her to know they were doing it as they silently asked her to let them in. She could not tell who it was and this worried her. If she refused and it was one of the elves testing her or something she may never get what she had spent the last two years looking for but then again if it was someone with hostile intent she could be opening herself up to get hurt. Whoever it was seemed to sense her hesitation and told her that it was merely a courtesy he could get in as he wishes and she would not be able to do anything about it. He was accessing her mind to find out if they could trust her and her friend after all they were strangers in his home and the safety of his family came first.

Hermione gave her consent knowing this may be her only chance to get some information on finding Harry she felt the presence in head gently searching. She could feel that whoever it was, was deliberately letting her sense his presence it somehow made her feel a little less violated than she would have if the person had just taken liberties. It also made her feel better that the whoever it was had sort her consent. If there was any malicious intent they wouldn't have bothered. So she stood still until the presence left her mind.

Next to her Ron was not so level headed. She knew that the presence in her mind had now moved onto Ron this was due to Ron shouting out "What? Bloody hell, what was that?" Before she could say anything to prevent Ron ruining their only lead to Harry there was the sound of laughter that sounded musical to her ears. It sounded so carefree and happy she stopped to listen to it. "I can see you haven't changed much Ron still clueless even if someone is poking around in your head." Harry emerged from the door Hermione and Ron had come in from earlier. Both Hermione and Ron had been stunned by how beautiful the elves were but their jaws dropped at the sight of the boy who now stood in front of them with a smile on his face that they were sure could charm the pants off anyone.

Ron looked like he had been hit by the allure of veela as he stammered "I. I'm hi." Clearly they did not recognise Harry and the fact that he was an elf didn't help matters. Hermione managed to pull herself together enough to say " Hello." Harry laughed again when he realised they didn't realise it was him. He considered letting them keep thinking so but decided they needed to get to the reason they had been searching for him. He knew how they had found him. He also knew what drove them to look. It seemed like he couldn't escape his past no matter how much he wanted to. Having been in Hermione's head he saw what happened after he left. Everyone had been devastated after his death. They had also been disillusioned about Dumbledore quickly enough. On a search through his office the ministry had found his pensive that he had been using that very day he was last in it. There was all the evidence they needed on what he had done to Harry. It was full of memories of his plans over the years. He must have been trying to find a way to fix his latest mistake of killing off his weapon and finding a way to wrangle the dark lord who thanks to him now had the power of magic's heir under his control.

What had drawn Harry was the memory of a prophecy about him. What was it with him and prophecies? Wasn't one enough? He was not even in that world anymore. Hermione was in the astronomy tower alone with Sybil Trelawney the divination teacher when in one of her rare moments gave a prediction.

_**Find one, who was far from home,**_

_**A prisoner bound not free, **_

_**Betrayed by those whose love was fixed,**_

_**Through, potions, spells and hexes at hand,**_

_**Returned to the land of his ancestors through death**_

_**By magic his birth brought home untold**_

_**Only his magic shall save you all**_

_**The one to be found is the child of the Eldars.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Magic was disappearing in his old world. It looked like whatever he had done when he ripped the death eaters' magic had continued to unravel. It hadn't become noticed until a year ago when people seemed to not have enough magic. Even through Hermione's memories he could tell it was a simple fix. He never sealed the spell when he released it the first time and since he had been the one to cast it only he could stop it. It had taken Hermione months to find a trail of where the problem had begun but finding out he was still alive albeit in a different world was a coincidence.

Having been the one to hear the prophecy and then the one to find clues about his elvish ancestry and link to the Eldars left for him in a vault she inherited from him when he died, left in there by his birth mother. She had left it for Harry when he came of age and he would be able to learn about where he came from and try and find a way home with everything she had left him. Hermione putting two and two together and coming up with four had managed to do what Rowena Ravenclaw herself was unable to do. She found her way to middle earth.

Harry's smile widened as he watched his old friends his brothers and Glorfindel were about to pull back away from the humans when he said "It is alright they will not harm me. I have checked them and even had Lady Galadriel do a sweep through me. They are who they say are there is no need for alarm and I know why they are here." On hearing that Harry had consulted with Lady Galadriel to help him inspect the two and they had come up clean helped them to relax a little bit. However that did not mean they let down their guard. Glorfindel had his arm on harry stopping him from going any closer to the two.

"Fine but they don't come within striking distance. Or I will run them through" Hermione who was using a translation spell understood that was being said in the language of the elves and backed away taking Ron with after explaining they were told not be so close or they would be killed. Harry frowned at Glorfindel in annoyance. He knew Glorfindel would not harm them just because they got too close they had done nothing wrong and with Harry vouching for them should have been enough to at least warrant some trust, but as the twins flagged him on either side he knew he was fighting a losing battle. So he returned his focus to his guests. "Okay I know why you are here and the answer is no. You will not be getting what you came for. I am not leaving my home to save a world that did not want me." Hermione's eyes widened as Harry's words sunk in she managed to say in a small voice that had begun to tremble with tears "H.h. ?" Tears slid down her face as she looked at him. Really looked at him and she saw the resemblance to the friend she thought had died. Ron not quite understanding what was going on noticed her distress "Hermione! What's wrong?"

When she didn't answer and instead kept her eyes trained on Harry he did exactly what Harry expected him to do. He turned towards harry and shouted aggressively "What did you do to her?" All of a sudden before Harry could even speak the guards who were behind him had closed in on Ron and Hermione weapons drawn. One of them fired an arrow and it hit Ron in the chest making both Hermione and Harry scream. Harry pulled away from Glorfindel and ran to his old friends. Another arrow had been aimed for Hermione but luckily he managed to deflect it with his magic. He then shielded both of them from anyone else that might have attacked but no-one dared to with Harry so close. The twins knowing that Harry's magic would not keep them out followed him to protect him from the male who had shown aggression. By then Harry had knelt down by Ron and used magic to remove the arrow and heal the wound. When he was done Hermione turned on Ron and said "Are you deaf or were you dropped on your head too many times as a baby? I tell you they would attack if you went too close and what do you do? You stalk forward aggressively practically screaming to get killed." Ron had the grace to look ashamed of himself. He cringed at what it had probably looked like to the elves especially with a language barrier. For all they knew he could have been trying to harm them so they did the only thing they could they defended themselves.

Harry let down his shield and told the guards to stand down it had been a misunderstanding. He cast his own version of the translation spell on both his friends to prevent anymore misunderstandings. Hermione had only cast it on herself and she kept having to reapply it, she didn't have enough power to keep it going. Harry realised that her magic was wavering as well. Harry spoke to Ron "Are you alright?" Ron looked dazed, it made Harry feel a little uncomfortable as Ron had been his best friend and like a brother to him.

Did he have some kind of allure that he was not aware of? He didn't think so, despite the numerous betrothal requests no-one ever looked quite dazed but then again the only person who was from the race of men that he had met was Aragon, who had come to live with them about twenty five years ago and had become his brother via adoption. He had chosen to live as a ranger and was rarely home. Ron managed a "yes thank you" and seemed to have started drooling while he stared at Harry. Harry decided then that he was clearly too close to the other man and moved away.

Hermione just threw her arms around Harry and cried after saying "It is you." Harry raised an arm stopping Glorfindel from pulling her away and allowed her to cry on him till she calmed down. When he had her attention he said "Hermione I can't help you with what you came here for. I will fix yours and Ron's magic so it will not unravel like the rest but I don't see why I should return to help the wizarding world."

It wasn't really that she couldn't argue till she was blue in the face and produce a few reasons for him to help but she couldn't blame him either for not wanting to return especially after what he had been through. "Would it be okay if we stayed for bit just to spend some time with you? We missed you." There were tears in Harry's eyes as he saw understanding and acceptance in her eyes. He could tell the search may have started off as a way to find a solution to the problem but that had changed when she realised who she was on the hunt for. All the painstaking effort he had seen in her mind was for the hope of seeing him again and that made him feel very happy. "I'm sure ada won't mind and Ron I think the twins could teach you a thing or two about pranking and you can get back at Fred and George for using you as a guinea pig to test out their pranks. Ron was still too busy staring and didn't even respond. "I think I know what's wrong with Ron

Your allure is much stronger on him as he does not have enough magic to fight it off. I mean I can feel it but I can fight it off but then again I haven't lost as much magic as him. He's almost a squib now he can't use his magic to protect himself from it." Harry looked at her and said "Allure? I have allure you mean like veela?" He heard the twins, Glorfindel and even the guards laughing. It was Elladan who said "Gilgalad are you telling me that you are just under 700 years old and ada never mentioned your allure to you?" Harry faced his brothers and said "no I didn't even know I had it." Elrohir was practically red in the face now as he said to his twin in between snickers "Our little brother has not been given the talk yet brother. How long do you think ada is going to hold out?" By now even Hermione was laughing, she had picked up on what they meant by the talk. Harry growled in annoyance "Okay that's enough so ada has not seen fit tell me about something that he doesn't feel I'm ready for so what? Can we get back on track here? Oh since you know so much about this allure here.." He grabbed Ron by the arm and pushed him towards the twins "…you fix him." Ron was literally shoved into Elrohir 's arms where the only thing that came out of his mouth was a mourn causing Elrohir's pale face to blush. He grabbed Hermione and took her to his father's study where he knew he would be to ask if she and Ron could stay awhile.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was very rare that the angel of destiny ever visited the underworld. In fact this was the first time she had had to make her way down there. She needed confirmation on what Hades had done with the child who was chosen as the one to save magic over and over again. She knew that he had moved the child to another world. The only question was which one. This was going to be a long conversation and she would need all her wits about her when speaking to the lord of the dead.

When she finally emerged after a conversation that she never wanted to ever have again her head was spinning. Hades had been very protective of the child. He seemed to almost care about what happened to him. This was new to her.

She never thought she would live to see the day Hades cared for a mortal. Technically not a mortal as he given the child immortality. He also wrung an oath from her to not interfere with his choices and decisions, basically if he didn't want to help then she could do nothing about it. The fate of magic in the wizarding word literally lay in the hands of someone who had the right let them rot. This was not a good situation to be in. She still an ace up her sleeve to persuade him but she would not involve his soul mate until she had no choice. She made her way to visit Harry.

Xx xx xx

In bed that night…Harry always knew he had the power to protect himself and something had kept him from using the power of his magic. If he was so powerful why had he never been able to protect himself from everything he had been through? His uncle never had much trouble beating him to a bloody mess then throw him in a cupboard under the stairs that served as his bedroom and that was literally. The only people he could rely on and trust had been his best friends Ron and Hermione, he didn't blame them for not being able to do something about his situation besides the fact that they were all just kids he never elaborated what went on at his aunt's house.

Dumbledore had seen to it that the teachers turned a blind eye to him if he so much as let a whisper of his home situation become known. None of them bothered to try and figure out why he was always in such bad shape every time he came back from the summer. That didn't stop them from placing the weight of the world on his shoulders and then blaming him when things went wrong and turning against him when they saw fit. He was their bloody scapegoat except they expected their scapegoat to fix things that went wrong. With each passing moment memories from the past assaulted his senses. Things long forgotten over the course of just under seven hundred years. It looked like Hermione and Ron being there had opened up a dam that had been closed for so long. Remembering gave him the resolve to let the wizarding world lose their magic. He could feel anger, resentment, betrayal and the pain of never fitting in, being called a freak because he was so different, even his magic had been different to the average Joe and the worst of all their willingness to sacrifice his life so they could live.

Most had not cared whether he was happy or not. People like Snape who had made sure to make him as miserable as possible, the others had just brushed aside his concerns and told him that the headmaster knew what was best for everyone. He would not return to save such people, he may have been able to move on but he certainly had not forgotten. He would not make himself available for those hypocrites to use him again to save themselves. Hermione and Ron were welcome to stay of they wished. He had already reversed the spell eating away at their magic. They would not be affected if they decided to return but he would not recommend it, they would probably end up guinea pigs in labs while the others tried to find a way to get their magic back.

A voice that sounded like his magic talking to him said… "You had to prove you were worthy of the magic you had been blessed with. Too much power on someone unworthy could bring about the end of days." With those words Harry knew immediately that it could not be his magic speaking to him. His magic knew him on levels even he didn't understand so there would be no need for him to prove anything.

Harry felt rage course through him. He sat up in the middle of his bed and said "Who the hell are you?" The angel of destiny came out of the shadows where she had been hidden. "I am or rather was your angel of destiny. Hades changed much when he brought you here. As the heir of magic no one can undo spells you cast unless you willed it. When you unravelled the magic of the death eaters you did not seal your spell, so it spread to the rest of the magical community. It is spreading slowly like a cancer, I'm sure you saw in your friend's mind the extent to which it is now.

I don't usually pay house calls but this situation affects the destinies of many people. I am only one of the angels that dictate the path walked. I help people learn from their pain and suffering such as you. If you had had full control of your magic growing up you would not be the person you are now." Harry cut in then "So you decided to let me go through hell, pain and suffering continuously for years just so you could teach me? I died you stupid cow what was that supposed to teach me? Forget the fact the fact that I had done nothing to deserve it. What makes you so different from Dumbledore? He never took into consideration how he got his results as long as he got there, no matter who suffered for it. You are one of those who decide as long as you get your desired results you don't care who cares who suffers for you to get there are you?" Harry was too furious to even care who he was taking his anger on. All he knew was that whoever this being was had been the one who had allowed him suffer while withholding his magic from protecting him from those who wished to harm him.

Destiny stood there with shock on her face. Hades had told her to prepare for a spitfire but she had thought that the child would be too polite to be so having been raised by the gentlest race in existence. She had not taken into account being taken to task for previous transgressions especially by one she had picked as an heir. She had been intrigued by the little human who could literally put a stopper on death with his purity, one whom death had marked as his master. She placed a smirk on her face and said "What makes you so worthy of my protection?"

Harry Turned a disgusted face at her and said "First I never asked for your protection, second if I never had the magic I would never had, had to go through what I did. I may actually have had a normal childhood with manageable problems and lastly the magic was never yours to take control of. I know this for a fact its mine, I was born with it through several lifetimes.

You removed its potency and my ability to communicate with magic until I was possessed just after I was murdered and because Tom Riddle took over my life you lost control. Don't pretend like you had any control. If it wasn't for Lord Hades I would never have come in tune with my magic. I even remember several of my lifetimes that you destroyed. You got so used to ignoring those who should have been the heirs of magic because you are so discriminative. You got used to having potential dark lords powerful enough to have the ability to control magic you turned a blind eye on my suffering over and over again. If you think that by trying to intimidate me that I will change my mind about saving the magic of people who turned their backs on me when I needed them the most then you have got another thing coming."

Harry had no idea where he was getting the information about his past lives from but he knew the words were true as soon as they passed his lips. It was like trying to remember through a fog that refused to lift and he only saw certain things in those memories.

The angel realised that the young elf held a lot of anger and trying to gourd him into doing what she wanted him to do would not work. She had to try another tactic. "If you don't return and undo what you did your soul mate will die. If you remember your past lives you will remember what always happens to him. The same thing over and over again in every lifetime until you right the wrong. Hades should never have allowed you to cast that spell so carelessly. He knew the consequences, he also knew you would be the only one to be able to cast it. Just as he always does in every lifetime and yet you always make the same decision over and over again only this time there is no reincarnation of you to allow the fates to undo what was done. Hades used you to remove magic from the world in an act of vengeance against a stolen book. He then removed you from it to prevent it being undone. It was no act of kindness offering you an immortal life it was a calculated plan."

Harry could see that she spoke the truth. His memories confirmed the death of his soul mate over and over. They always started off hating each other, every time. They also always grew up around each other they always met at the age of 11 and managing to rub each other the wrong way and the fighting would ensue. It always changed around their fifteenth and sixteenth birthdays. They would somehow fall for each other but they both always died before they could truly be together and somehow circumstances always arose where Harry would rip magic from someone to keep them from harming others, he always died not long after and then the fates would reincarnate him and fix magic. It seemed Hades got tired of going round in circles and took matters into his own hands.

Harry found he could not be angry at the lord of the dead. He was actually kind of grateful. It looked like he never actually managed to live past sixteen in all his previous lifetimes. However his resolve was wavering, could he leave his soul mate to a fate he himself had run away from? He had to do something to at least try and save him. Now that he was aware of him he realised he did want him. He got out of bed to speak to his ada about returning with Hermione and Ron and then coming back with his soul mate. The angel of destiny sighed in relief. She knew she had taken a risk opening up his mind to his past lives. The boy was right she had been negligent and he had suffered for it over and over, always dying way before his time but this wasn't just about him anymore an entire world relied on his help.

Xxxx xx xx xxxx xxxx xx xx

Meanwhile Hermione was asleep in the room she had been allocated. Seemingly peaceful and content, until she shot up and shouted " 700 years?" waking up the whole household and bringing them to her room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hermione looked up sheepishly at all the elves who had burst into her room after her outburst. Honestly she had not intended to shout out loud, but it was one of those moments that she got where she suddenly realised she had missed something and it just popped into her head at the most inopportune time. At the time when Harry's age was mentioned she had not been particularly paying attention. Her mind just filed it at the back of her head until such a time when she was ready to pay attention to it. Apparently that time was now.

Elladan who had arrived in the room first bow and arrows at the ready lowered his weapons and asked "Are you alright?" Still looking sheepish and embarrassed Hermione answered "Yes. I'm sorry to wake you. I just suddenly remembered something I barely paid attention to earlier and got a bit of a shock." Elladan nodded and replied "That's alright as long as everything is okay, goodnight." He backed out of the room followed by his twin and letting everyone else who had gotten out of bed know everything was fine and they could go back to bed.

Harry went in to check on Hermione as the others left. "Are you ok Hermione?" He sat at the edge of her bed as he spoke to her, he knew Ron would have slept through this and didn't have to wonder why he had not come rushing. Hermione smiled and said "Yeah I'm thanks Harry…" He cut her off and said "It's Gilgalad now Hermione, It has been for centuries. It feels weird being called Harry again even if it was my name." Hermione smiled as she said "Sorry Gilgalad, wow that's going to take some getting used to you know?" Harry smiled and said "Okay are you going to tell me why you decided to imitate a banshee all of a sudden?" Hermione playfully swiped at him as she said "hey, that's not nice." Harry dodged her swipe making her miss but she answered him anyway "I didn't pay attention earlier when your age was mentioned, it seems time moves differently here than in our world, to us it's only been two years since you left but for you guys it's been seven hundred quite a big difference really. You're quite the ancient Gilgalad." Harry laughed and said "Actually I'm the youngest elf here. It hasn't been that long since my majority."

They spent the next half hour in that vein before Harry returned to his bed. He had had a chat with his ada about returning with Hermione and Ron and he was not happy about that. Harry decided to forego telling Hermione about his decision until he had Lord Elrond on board with the idea. He would not go if his ada did not want him to, if he was honest he did not want to leave and then come back to find that he had been gone too long and something would happen to his family as he didn't quite understand how the time difference worked but he would try and make him understand why he wanted to.

Xxx xxxxx xx xx

Harry Hermione and Ron spent several weeks getting reacquainted. Having been warned that the twins were like Ron's brothers Hermione and Ron were less likely to fall for their pranks much to their disgruntlement. Harry and Hermione spent quite a great deal of time in the library and Ron with the twins.

Xxx xx

Lord Elrond paced in his study, something that was unusual for him. He knew that he could not keep Gilgalad so close to him indefinitely. He would have to go out and see the world for himself. However leaving middle earth altogether to go to a place where there were people that had used and abused him did not sit well with him. He also knew that Gilgalad would not go if he refused, but was he doing the right thing by refusing him to go? He just wanted his son safe. Despite the fact that Gilgalad was not the same helpless child he had been before, he had made sure of that by getting him trained by his best warriors, he could not help but worry. He would have to let him go but he would not let him go alone. It was time to contact Gandalf.

Xxx xx xx

Harry was sitting in the gardens with his two friends and brothers when he spotted Gandalf arrive. Hermione had gone stiff as one word came out of her mouth "Dumbledore" Harry looked at her in confusion then realised she thought that Gandalf was Dumbledore. "No Hermione that's Gandalf, The only similarity he has to Dumbledore is his beard and even then Gandalf's does not have crumbs in it and he is much nicer." He helped her to her feet as he spoke and they went to greet the wizard.

"Hello Gandalf." Harry embraced the old man as he always did when they met. "Gilgalad, how are you my boy. I see you are a bit taller than when I last saw you at the celebrations for your majority." Harry smiled at that and said "Yeah at least I'm not the shortest anymore even if it is only by an inch. It's good to see you Gandalf." "You too my boy."Turning to Hermione and Ron Harry introduced them "These are two of my friends Hermione and Ron." Gandalf acknowledged both as he said "It's nice to meet you. I am Gandalf the grey." Hermione and Ron returned the greeting and they all began to make their way inside. Harry spoke as they walked "Gandalf what brings you here, the last time we spoke you said you were going to be in the shire for the foreseeable future, not that I'm not happy to see you. Is everything alright?" Gandalf nodded and said. "Your father requested my presence so even I do not know the reason for my being here but I will find out soon enough." After leaving Gandalf with his father Harry went back to his friends.

Xx xx

It wasn't long before Harry was summoned by his father to join him and Gandalf to talk. When he sat down Lord Elrond spoke "Gilgalad. I have been thinking about what we talked about and I have decided to give my consent." Harry heart was beating faster than normal. He had not expected his ada to give in without extra persuasion but he waited for him to continue. "With that in mind you will not be going alone. I have spoken to Glorfindel and your brothers. They will accompany you with a contingency of no less than six guards and Gandalf will be going too. Without these measures I would not even consider letting you go." Harry felt tears form in his eyes, he got up and wrapped his arms around his ada. Lord Elrond continued as he was not finished speaking "Gandalf will help you research a way to go there and back without having to worry about the time difference, I know it was one of the things you were worried about. Just make sure you stay safe." He was hugging Harry back as he cried on his shoulder.

After that meeting Harry went to tell Hermione and Ron the news that he was returning with them for a little while. Ron was ecstatic. "Really mate that's awesome! Although I think people are going to freak out that you are alive." Harry smiled and said. "I can't exactly go as Harry Potter Ron, it's not who I am anymore. Harry Potter did die. I was reborn I am someone else now. When we go back I will be using my name and since we elves have no use for last names, I will be using my ada's name as a surname should anyone ask. I will be Gilgalad Elrond."

They spent the next three months in the library researching methods of traveling from one world to another using Hermione's method as a basis, as they did not want to end up in the wrong era. It was Harry who was researching portals who came up with a way for them. Historically elves travelled between worlds. This was a long time before any of the elves who were alive were even born. Harry went to speak to lord Elrond when he found the scrolls that the information was written on. This was something he had not yet learned but he was not surprised as the history of elves was so long considering their long lives it would take him many lifetimes to learn it all. "Ada I've been through some scrolls that mention elves traveling through portals to other words but it does not really explain much do you know anything about it?"

Lord Elrond answered "That is very old magic. It was during a time when elves still practiced magic, much like the maia of today. The portals that were created were destroyed as it brought other creatures from other worlds into our own. While that would not be such a bad thing, the problem was the creatures brought with them the good of their world as well as the bad. I don't know how it was achieved what I do know is what I was told as an elfling by my own parents. The dark creatures that are in the forests today were born from the darkness that entered our world before the portals were finally destroyed to prevent more from coming and that it takes a great deal of power to open one and to keep it open till one returns. I assume you were considering trying?" Harry nodded and said. "It seems like our best bet. The other ways we found mean that there is no guarantee that we will return to the same time frame we left." What Harry had really wanted to say was it wouldn't guarantee me seeing you again but he did not want to worry his ada by his grim thoughts. "I think with Gandalf's help we can figure out how to create our own portal which we can destroy when we get back."

In another few months the portal was complete. Harry was understandably nervous. They had spent months preparing for this and now that the time had come he did not want to leave his family behind. It did not help maters when his ada decided the night before they were to leave that he needed THE TALK!

Harry looked mortified. "Ada please! please! tell me you are not trying to give me the talk." Lord Elrond was just as embarrassed as Harry but he would not let Harry leave without knowing how to control his allure. It was one thing when he was in Rivendalle he had the protection of his family to keep anything unseemly happening but when he was out there in another world he needed to be prepared enough to control it and not bring unwanted attentions to himself and Valar forbid should he find his mate while there, he would not be able to understand or control his emotions and so the talk began with a very red faced Harry with his hands over his eyes trying to avoid looking at him. This did not deter Lord Elrond even what had begun as snickers outside the door, now outright laughter did not stop him, he continued with his head held high.

"Gilgalad! This talk is overdue and we will have it. It is in a way my fault for not having it sooner, I did not want you to grow up too quickly. However what's done is done. Now you know how…" Harry didn't let him finish. "Ada I know all about sex. I spoke to Elladan and Elrohir when they realised you hadn't said anything about it. I know all about the allure and how to control it. So you don't have to worry about that. It's okay I am well informed." Lord Elrond looked shocked for a second before he accepted it then he asked. "Ok did they tell all aspects of it not just …" Again Harry stopped him just when he thought he could not be more embarrassed. "Ada please do not finish that sentence. Yes I am aware that my mate can be either male or female all that goes with it." The roaring laughter in the corridor told him that the twins knew this was gonna happen and had deliberately not told their father that they had already spoken to Harry about the aspects of sex and how to control his allure. Harry opened the door only to have Elladan and Elrohir fall into his room where he and Lord Elrond were talking still in fits of laughter . He looked at them both before saying "Think that was funny do you?" Without waiting for an answer Harry waved his hand transfiguring them into donkeys before saying "There now you two resemble the asses that you are." Despite his lips quirking upwards, Lord Elrond admonished Harry for his language. "Language Gilgalad , and I suppose a few hours as donkeys will improve their behaviour. I will leave you to it." He then left the room with two donkeys braying at his heels in indignation.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Harry walked into Grimmauld place. The phrase, a blast from the past took on a whole new meaning for him. There were differences to when he last saw it. It was no longer dark and dingy but light and airy. He noticed there was a lot more space than before and realised Sirius must have used wizarding space to make the rooms bigger. It looked like the mansion it should have been, the home of an old and ancient family. The first door he walked into led into a dining room. A long elegant table with seating for at least twenty people, probably used for dinner parties was in the middle of the room.

On the other side of the room was an open door out of which someone was walking out of speaking to someone else behind him. "Sirius I don't know if you've noticed but I don't really care what you do with…" The person stopped speaking as he noticed Harry. Grey silver eyes clashed with green. The hand holding the door was shaking and the grey eyes had a look of shock in them. All he could say was "You came back!", before promptly passing out. Harry was too stunned to speak or move from where he was. He had of course known that Draco was his soul mate but the shock of seeing him and the rush of feelings drawing him to Draco were causing him a lot of confusion.

He could feel his magic reaching out to Draco and embracing his. The sight of Sirius panicking about Draco passing out did not bring Harry out of his shock. However he did find himself somehow crouched down beside Draco without remembering how he got there as Sirius picked him up from the floor and carried him bridal style into the next room and place him on a couch. By then Draco was stirring awake and he opened his eyes just Sirius took note of the fact that Harry was beside him. Harry felt a rush of warmth go through his entire being at the sight of the blonde's eyes. He reached out to touch Draco's face but he was intercepted by Sirius' hand who growled and said "Who are you?" Harry stopped and realised that even though Draco recognised him Sirius did not. He did not want to shock Sirius after all he was supposed to be dead. He still had not decided if he was going to reveal himself if he did not need to. The less people knew, the less chances of them searching and finding his home and bringing the problems of this world into theirs.

"I am Gilgalad Elrond. I am here with Hermione and Ron." He turned around to face them as they stood behind him. Sirius looked up to see them as well and became a little bit less hostile but not by much. Hermione decided to cut in before Sirius' temper brought any fireworks. The last thing they needed was Harry's guards shooting Sirius with arrows like they did Ron when he became aggressive towards Harry. "It's alright Sirius he's a qualified healer. He's just checking to see if Draco's okay." Of all the things Harry expected to find when he arrived in his old world, Sirius caring about Draco was nowhere on the list. He felt like he had walked into the twilight zone. He sent a mental message to Hermione saying 'Are you sure we are in the right world? This is strange even for me.'

Hermione gave a small smile and said mentally 'things changed when you left Har.. Gilgalad Sirius and Draco only have each other now. Draco's parents disowned him and Andromeda died not long after you, she had a stroke. Sirius adopted Draco into the Black family as son as he renounced the dark side.' Harry nodded as he scanned Draco with his magic to make sure he was ok then said to Sirus who was watching him "He'll be fine he just fainted." Sirius narrowed his eyes and said "What did you do to make him pass out?" Harry go up and sat in the opposite chair facing Sirius before answering "He recognised me from the past." He didn't elaborate any further than that although he knew Sirius was waiting for an explanation. Thinking on what Hermione said he knew that he was going to have to tell Sirius. Draco looked at Harry and decided to speak then "Harry?" That got Sirius' attention. "What?" Draco shrugged and said "Yeah that's Harry, don't you recognise him Sirius? I would know him anywhere." Without waiting for an answer from Sirius he carried on speaking "Why did you bother to come back?" Harry was taken aback by Draco's question "What do you mean? Is there something I'm missing?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry. He felt fury towards Harry despite knowing that it was not his fault. All he knew was that the day Harry supposedly died he remembered his past lives all too clearly. He knew Harry was his soul mate and the only difference in his current life that did not happen in the others was that he was alive a lot longer than before. His life was always intertwined with Harry's and they never lived passed their sixteenth birthdays before. He was angry at Harry because he was gone and Draco was left behind. Seeing Harry now brought out feelings he was not ready to deal with. If Harry thought Draco was going to make it easy for him he had another think coming. It had taken him a long time to start dealing and accepting that his soul mate was gone and now it looks like he was alive and kicking and did not bother to tell anyone.

"What are you doing here Harry you are not welcome here?" Sirius was staring at Harry in shock, Harry's attention was on Draco, his temper already short "What is your problem? Did you hit your head too hard when you fainted?" Draco was sitting up now when he spoke "You are my problem. Did you really expect to be welcomed with open arms after what you put us through? Why didn't you come back before now?" Harry stood up as he shouted back "Because I couldn't . I never knew I could. For fucks sake I died and was born again in new life. I went through childhood and adolescence again." Harry's hair moved revealing his ears to Draco for the first time. He saw the pointy ears and realised that perhaps there was more to Harry's disappearance than he was willing to admit. He managed to say after Harry's outburst "You are an elf?" Harry nodded and said "Yes I am and those two standing behind Hermione are my brothers and the other elf is my father's friend and adviser Glorfindel and the others are guards." Hermione chipped in and said "You know I don't think it's fair Draco ever got shot with an arrow like Ron was by your guards Harry for being aggressive towards you." The twins replied "They know better than to go between bond forming between soul mates."

_**Sorry guys I lost my muse for this story. I'm going to put it on Hiatus till I can continue from where I left off. **_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Those words brought all eyes on them for the first time. Harry and Draco were thinking how do they know? And everyone else was thinking, what? The twins just laughed at the looks on everyone's faces. Harry asked "How do you know that?" Elrohir answered "You talk in your sleep little brother. We know a lot more than you realise." Sirius had had enough if being ignored and said "Harry can you please explain what the hell is going on because I am freaking out right now." Harry flinched at the pain filled voice and realised that he was not the only who was finding it difficult to be back. He at least had had almost 700 years to get used to another life, time here had not moved far and it was understandable that Sirius still had not got over the death of his godson and the betrayal of a trusted friend.

Turning to Sirius he told him what happened him since his original death. Elrohir and Elladan noticed he left out anything to do with Legolas. They were not sure whether it was something to worry about or not. They decided to leave it be for the moment because they had other things to worry about. Gilgalad had two soul mates. One in middle earth and one in the dimension they currently were in. They wondered if he knew about having two soul mates. One thing was for sure they had to remind Gilgalad they were not there to stay but to fix the unravelling magic and go back home.

Sirius was bewilded it was not every day that someone you saw dead and buried came back to life. He was hugging Harry for all he was worth, pup I missed you so much. You realise that now that you are here I am never parting from you again right?" Harry hugged Sirius back but only said "I missed you too Siri" When he pulled away he asked "Oh have you two been affected by the unravelling magic yet?" Draco nodded and said "Yeah most people have. Mine is almost gone so is Sirius' we can't figure out how to stop it. We've been preparing to live like muggles changing everything to be muggle friendly so that when there is no longer any magic we will be well adjusted."

Harry smiled and felt proud of them both. "That's pretty good adjusting yourselves to an inevitable change. Let me guess most people out there think someone is going to find a solution to their problems and fix it so they refuse to do anything about it?" Sirius was the one who answered "Yeah, we tried to get the ministry involved to make sure that everyone is aware of what is going on and allow them to prepare themselves but they threatened to have us locked up in Azkaban if we kept it up and caused a mass panic."

Harry felt anger boiling within him. The minister was probably too busy trying to stay in office even when clearly measures need to be taken. There definitely a need for changes and he had an idea of how to implement them but that would mean someone he trusted would have to be put in charge of the plans. He knew Sirius would refuse to be left behind as he definitely intended to take Draco with him if he was willing to. "Okay first thing's first I need to fix your magic before I do anything else." Draco and Sirius' eyes bugged out as they heard him say that. "You can fix our magic?" Harry smiled and said "Yeah I can, that's main reason Hermione found me and brought me back." He didn't wait for an answer as he started the spell he used to fix Hermione and Ron's magic to fix Draco's magic first then Sirius. When he finished he said "Ok try something you have nee unable to do since your magic was failing." Draco got up took out his wand and said "Expecto petronum!" Bright, misty, silver light burst from his wand and a Dragon formed out of the mist. It looked solid and made Draco gasp "That has never happened before. My patronus has never taken shape before." Elladan decided to speak then "It's probably because you two are soul mates. Your magic is affected as well. It will be a lot more when you are bonded, since soul mates share everything." He looked at his twin for confirmation and got a nod.

Draco was not sure how to feel about that. It wasn't that he didn't want Harry but he could see how complicated things were going to be. Harry would be leaving soon and he didn't think the distance was something that can be overcome by a relationship. He couldn't just up and leave for another dimension could he, besides wasn't he counting his chickens before they hatched? Harry hadn't even said anything about taking him with him. Besides he was supposed to be unjustifiably angry at Harry wasn't he?

He had spent the past two years pinning for someone he had thought was gone for good and before that, trying to gain said person's attention any way he could because it had been denied him. He decided to worry about it later when he was alone, then turned to Harry and said "Thank you. How did you do that?"

Harry replied "you're welcome, and I was able to do that because I am the heir of magic. I can fix the problem the magical world has but right now I'm not so sure they deserve saving. Maybe it would be better for them to become muggles, they could learn a thing or two about doing things for themselves instead of relying on a higher power. I mean look at how they relied on me to get rid of their problems before and I was still a child. Perhaps I sound bitter right now but I really don't care, why should I save a world that turned against me again and again every time something went wrong?" Hermione was the one who answered "..because Harry you can't blame every single magical person for what happened. Not everyone is guilty most are innocent children who will never get to learn about their heritage if magic fades." Harry got an excited look on his face. Then said "Hermione you are brilliant I know how to fix this without having to worry about those abusing their power. You are going to help me write a spell. It has to be worded so that only those who deserve magic and will not abuse it will be able to practice magic. I will restore magic after the spell and anyone trying to abuse their power will be unable to utilise it."

The others didn't look convinced "Harry that could go wrong in so many ways. Magic is not that straight forward. Putting restrictions on magic is not a good idea. If the magic used interprets the spell in a way you didn't intend then you could have a worse problem on your hands." This was said by Sirius who was now sat beside Harry. Harry scowled and said "Fine, we'll do it your way, what do you suggest then?" Sirius smiled and said "I was thinking instead of restricting magic we use a power binding spell on specific individuals who think they are above the law and make the lives of the rest of difficult."

Draco agreed "Yes people like Fudge should not be in office. He has ignored the safety of the public by not acknowledging that magic was disappearing. It is only a matter of time until the wards that have kept our society hidden fall and we will be visible to muggles. I'm sure all hell will break loose then." Harry smiled and said "Hell? I've been there it's not so bad as long as you are a guest, can't say the same for other people though." The others looked at him as if he was crazy "Oh come on my joke wasn't that bad, despite the fact that what I said was true." When everyone still looked at him like he had lost his marbles he shrugged and said "It doesn't matter anyway back to what we were talking about, so I won't fix magic for Fudge and his cronies."

They all spent the next few hours discussing and planning they next move. Harry was going to use his magic to discern who should be bound and who should not. He sat down to meditate and reached out with his magic he began to expand it reaching out to other magicals and soon he was connected to everyone. He began the task of repairing the damage done to magic. His magic identified people showing him what people had been doing with it.

Those he found hurting others with their magic he left them with just enough so they could be declared almost squibs, others who had just about lost their magic he restored, he went through so many people he stopped counting at some point when he reached the hundreds and when he finally finished with the last connected person he withdrew his magic and collapsed where sat. Everyone rushed for him some shouting Gilgalad! Others were shouting Harry!

He had been sat there mediating, unknown to him for three days. The twins had stopped anyone trying to bring him out of it by explaining that they could cause some damage not only to Harry but to those he was connected to as well. Everyone had settled in that first day and were a bit wary of each other. After all Harry was the one who had brought them together. The elves rotated shifts looking after Harry making sure that he was not harmed.

They were a bit worried because the longest he had ever meditated was a day and a half. It had been three days, Elladan and Elrohir took him to one of the rooms Sirius had designated them as soon as he passed out. They fed him some potions to counteract the lack of food and water then let him sleep. He would be up when was well rested. They took the time that Harry was out to get to know the others. They found they had a lot in common with Sirius especially with pranking, so when Harry walked into the sitting they were all in eight hours later he found them comparing pranks. He looked on in horror at the three talking about setting up new pranks together, "Oh no! Please tell me my ears are not hearing what they hear right now. Sirius if I get pranked by something that you teach them I will use you as a welcome mat for the next ten years and you two Elladan Elrohir, Ada will have you cleaning the stables and the unused west wing until such a time another elfling is born if you so much as turn into the little terrors you used to be." The twins laughed at Harry and said "Gilgalad you were the one who taught us all those pranks that got us into trouble in the first place. Our pranks before you used to only get us a scolding, the punishments started with you." Elladan turned to his twin and said "You know! Gilgalad never got punished for anything ever. How is it that the one person who pulls the most pranks has never gotten into trouble?"

Harry just shrugged and said "I made a deal with Ada a long time ago. It gives me leeway to prank as much as I want without punishment." The twins were gobsmacked "I always knew you were Ada's favourite we don't even get away with as little as a farting cushion." Harry laughed and said "Well if you hadn't put the cushion on the chair of Lord Thranduil before he sat down during an important meeting with other dignitaries of other realms you may not have had to spend six months cleaning up the guard's assigned rooms and bathrooms.

You know it took Ada and Lord Thranduil nearly eight years to get back the modicum of trust they had built over the years. He thought Ada was deliberately trying to humiliate him as revenge for Legolas's behaviour." Elrohir smiled and said "Aaah good times, and it was true Ada may not have been actively seeking revenge that time but we were. It was the closest we could get to it since Ada won't let us anywhere near him. He said he was already being punished." This was the first he had heard of Legolas being punished. He just assumed that Legolas would be banned for a little while and then all would be forgiven. He began to feel bad and as if he was at fault for the punishment. Elladan noticed the look and said "Ok Gilgalad I know that look, what are you blaming yourself for now? It better not be anything to do with Legolas, you are not too old for me to put you over my knee." Harry ignored his words and asked "What was his punishment?" The twins looked at each other and said "We don't know exactly, but we do know that he does not live at home anymore, he is seen in the company of the guards of Mirkwood more often." Harry was horrified "You don't think that his father disowned him do you?" Elladan could see where this was going. Harry felt responsible for what happened to Legolas and he was going to work himself up trying to find a way to fix it.

"Gilgalad look you have to calm down. Even if he was disowned he had it coming he has to learn that actions have consequences, besides I don't think he was disowned, he is his father's only heir and he loves and dotes on him the way Ada does you. If you really want to know then you can ask Ada when we get back tomorrow." Harry nodded and decided he would worry about it when he could do something about it. Right now he needed to find Draco.


End file.
